Titanic Olympians
by Noelerin
Summary: Kronus didn't eat his children and the world was changed. Zeus earned the position as VP - and he needs a new Personal Assistant. A chapter update with author explanation for the loooooooooooooong silence.
1. I Already Sacked Her

_Author's Note : This is a story idea that bit me in the butt. Actually, there's this country song called "I loved her first" by Heartland that inspired the plotline. What if Kronus hadn't been a total idiot and, instead of eating his children, had actually raised them? It started with Hestia's birth. She laughed and he stopped in the act of swallowing her, taking a moment to look at her. Once he did that, he felt love for her and vowed that no harm would come to her so long as he lived. Thus, the idea of monarchy started – but they kind of act like a business organization. Upon retirement, he would pass on the throne to the child best suited for the job. That turned out to be Zeus. There are a few changes in siblings. Demeter, Hades and Hera are not siblings while Hestia, Poseidon, and Zeus are the children of Kronus and Rhea. And think Sean Bean when you picture Zeus. What can I say? His performance in "Percy Jackson: Lightening Thief" inspired me._

654321

Zeus walked past the nymphs and dryads, as well as a few minor deities on his way to human resources. Without pausing to knock, he thrust open the double doors and stood, hands braced on the checkered marble desktop. "I need a new personal assistant," he told her. "One that understands the concept of doing her job instead of making off the cuff remarks and cow eyes at me. The last thing I need is another scandal attached to my name. Father warned me that another mark against my name would get me demoted down to the archives."

Hestia's eyebrow arched as she stared at her brother, the Heir Apparent to the Olympic Pantheon. His black eyes that were so like hers snapped with the lightening that he was known for. A gift from Grandmother Gaea, the only thing of Grandfather Ouranos that she had no reservations about. His dark hair waved carelessly about his face. Dressed in a deep blue that emphasized his physique, he screamed power and authority – not to mention seduction, a heady combination for many women.

"Perhaps if you didn't act so entitled to feminine adoration, you wouldn't have this trouble."

His eyebrow rose in inquiry. "I am entitled to their adoration."

"Then you shouldn't complain when you receive it," she pointed out. But, as most men did, he ignored the reasoning in her words.

"It has no place at work, Hestia. Mom raised you to believe the same way, just as she did with me and Poseidon," he retorted.

Suppressing a sigh, she asked, "Have you explained your position to your personal assistants?"

"Yes, and they listen very politely and continue to behave in the same manner. They all do – at least Ganymede was mostly tolerable, until I made the mistake of taking him on that business trip when you were unable to join us."

Ah, yes. Ganymede's father had created quite a scene. Kronus had told the truth, that it was a simple business meeting. Nothing happened – his son had even been in another hotel. Unfortunately, he only partially believed them. Thus, they had to let him go. A personal assistant was no good if they couldn't travel with their employer without the question of ethics being brought up.

"Zeus, this will be the fifth assistant you've gone through in the past two weeks. I am running out of available options," she said, opening her drawer. Pulling out a few folders, she opened one. "I'll look into it but until I do, can you put up with Callisto?"

"I already sacked her."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, counting to one hundred forward and backwards as she tried to retain control of her temper. While not as explosive as Zeus – and Poseidon's temper was even worse – her temper resembled her father's, slow to erupt but when it did, it was furious and long standing. Not many would risk setting her off, for she was a difficult woman to appease.

"Then you'll have to make do with a scrollist. Unless you prefer to do without," she snidely added.

"Just make sure they understand what they are to do – and to keep their foolish daydreaming out of the office."

He disappeared and Hestia breathed out a huff of frustration, thankful that today was her ritual massage day. Zeus was grating on her last nerve. "Hermes?"

"Yes, my lovely Lady of the Flames? How may I be of service to you?" he asked, his curly brown hair glinting in the early morning light streaming in from the window. "As if I didn't already know," his blue gray eyes twinkled mischievously at her.

"Hermes, darling and most daring nephew of mine, one of these days your habit of listening in at doorways will get you in trouble," she warned him, a wan smile on her face.

"Who was listening?" he asked. "It's all over Olympus. It'd be kind of hard to hide it when Callisto went running through to her quarters in tears."

This time Hestia didn't suppress her urge. With an almost whining sound, she let her head hit the desk. "Can that girl do nothing right?"

Hermes rested his hip against her desk, one hand hovering above her head. But he pulled back, knowing she was liable to cut it off should he try to pat her head. "In her defense, Lord Zeus has never shown the harsh edge of his tongue to any of his employees. When he fired her, I imagine it was not kindly done. He can be rather harsh upon those who disappoint him."

As Zeus was his father, he spoke from personal experience. All he had to do was think of the way that he'd reacted upon hearing about his theft of Apollo's cattle. Zeus had not been pleased with him nor Apollo because his step brother hadn't reacted well to the joke.

At least, not in his presence.

She peered up at him over her folded arms, her dark blond hair falling to the side. With her delicate features, the fine bones in her face, it was not hard to figure out why she was so sought after. What was unknown was if she refused her suitors – or if Kronus did. "Off. That is not what my desk is for. And that is no excuse for such unprofessional behavior."

Composing herself, she sat up, brushing her hair back over her ear. "Send Clio in to see me. I can't take much more of this from him. Perhaps what we need is an armor clad, dedicated lesbian Amazon to deal with him."

"I doubt even that would work," he responded, escaping the office to her shout of **'**_**What!**_'' It wasn't often that he got in the last word when Hestia was concerned. She was far sharper than most he came across. The only one who came close was that transfer and she'd only been there a short while.

As she waited for Clio, Hestia wondered just what she was going to do. It wasn't as if personal assistants with the correct security clearance and the right capabilities were plentiful. As this was still a new kind of organization, built up from scratch, most of the nymphs and dryads stayed in the forests and streams. They were an acknowledged part of this Pantheon but remained on the fringes. The only one whose qualifications came close was Clymene – and she outright refused to work with Zeus.

Hestia had to wonder if they had some past that wasn't officially noted.

It wouldn't have surprised her at all. Zeus' private life, while kept out of business, was far from unknown. His constant amorous pursuits had often vexed their mother – especially when he got involved with relatives. It was one of the reasons Leto had been driven all over the place, trying to find a place to have her twins that wouldn't cause trouble for the other children of the Titans'. Only on Delos had she found rest, had found peace.

But birth had been delayed by the cruelty of Ouranos. Though powerless in one regard, he still held out a grudge against any of his children and did not want them to procreate. With the birth of her and her brothers, with the further birth of her cousins Hades, Demeter, and the youngest daughter of Oceanus', the perfect balance of creation and destruction had been found.

Any children had by them would be extraordinarily powerful and charismatic. They would prevent the return of chaos. Since it was Gaea who had supported his fall and wanted to bring order to the world, he was all for bringing about its destruction. The last thing he wanted was for them to grow even more powerful. It was unfortunate for him that Zeus was most prolific when it came to children.

Shaking off her thoughts, she perused the files in front of her. It only took her moments to reject half of the candidates they had within immediate reach. Nibbling on a strand of hair, she started to read one before stopping to pull out a clip. She couldn't be caught chewing her hair.

Her hairdresser had threatened to cut it all off the next time she caught her doing so.

And Hestia knew the woman, she really would do it.

The sound of a throat clearing caused her to glance up. A stunning woman with dark red hair – so dark it was almost black in this light – stood there. Strong looking hands with long fingers clasped together bowed before her and she smiled. A wide smile that lit up her whole face.

A low, sultry voice addressed her, "I apologize for the interruption but Lady Clio asked me to give you her regrets that she is unable to be here. Something she ate this morning has violently disagreed with her. Prometheus sent her home, over her strenuous objections."

"Thank you," she paused, searching for a name.

"Hera," she gently reminded her, peacock green eyes shinning merrily. "I only recently arrived from Oceanus' branch at Kronus' request, though we regret the delay in the timing."

"Of course, he is hoping that by further integrating the Pantheons we'll become acceptable. That we may reach out farther, to other Pantheons across the world." She smiled, remembering the meeting all to well. It was one of the few times, in recent memory, when Rhea and Kronus agreed on anything dealing with how they were to do their work.

She usually took the more efficient, if costly route where their petitioners came first. While Kronus preferred the route of cheap efficiency and power, since that seemed to be the best path to getting things done. They were so disparate, it was amazing they'd been as faithful to each other as they were.

"Mother Tethys is doubtful of this working out for the best but Father Oceanus is not so displeased. Anything that lets him concentrate upon his oceans is fine with him. Plus, he likes having a young man around as opposed to all of us girls," she ended on a chuckle.

"Are you comfortable and well cared for here?"

"If you are asking if I'm doing fine, there's a little homesickness but that's to be expected. My main problem is that I don't really feel of any use here. Lady Clio does her best to find work for me but there's been no real place for one of my position. She doesn't believe me when I tell her that I'd be glad to take any job, even one in the café," she ended with a shrug.

Hestia slightly frowned at that. It didn't sound quite like Clio to neglect her job by not finding something for Hera to do. "You have no position here?"

"Oh, I have a job – as personal assistant to Lady Clio. But let's face it, she doesn't need me. Lady Clio has a sharp mind that remembers everything she's ever come across. While she has scrolls she carries around, she doesn't actually need them. On the rare occasion when she loses them, her sisters are always there to fill that gap. It's rather depressing to admit that I spend most of my time with Lady Hekate and Lord Hermes. Though they both want me to drop my formality with them, since they don't much care for it. Somehow, it bothers them for they have a raunchy sense of humor and seem to think that I'm trying to shake it out of them," she finished.

"I'll have to remedy that soon," she murmured, wondering just what she could do with her. Out of curiosity, she pulled out the file that had been delivered to her when Lady Hera had shown up. To her shame, she never really looked at it.

"Have you got me temporary help?"

"No."

Zeus frowned, "It's been two hours. Why have you not?"

"Because contrary to your conflated ego, miracles do not happen at your say so," Hera replied before Hestia could. She had turned to face him, knowing instantly who he was. And she was not impressed by him now. She hadn't been impressed by him the first time she'd met him either.

Slowly, almost in shock at the acidic answer, he turned to face her. She stood before him, bathed in the light, a vision of queenly dignity. And extreme disapproval directed solely at him. It was a new experience for him, meeting a female who did not look at him with some kind of want. And he wondered what he could do to change her low opinion of him.

"You are?" he asked, swallowing back his other reply. Also, he had to shake off his awe for the woman. It was easier – for she had a look of utter contempt on her face – and harder – she was definitely one of the most gorgeous beings he'd ever seen – then he'd expected.

"The Lady Hera," her introduction was frosty. They shook hands quickly but he noted that her grip was firm.

Hestia sat back, an idea forming in her mind. So far, Hera seemed to be utterly immune to Zeus' not inconsiderable looks. If anything, she seemed to be amused by him – though that might be stretching it on her end. Truthfully, she seemed to be annoyed by him.

"Oceanus' daughter?" he asked, knowing he'd seen her before. "The last time I saw you, you had braids in your hair. The family picnic over at Mount Etna, you were wearing a light blue chiton."

Hera refused to blush, though she was surprised that he remembered even that much. "Should I be flattered that you saw me over all those nymphs you danced about with? And I made more of an impression upon you after you won the archery contest?"

"Why not? I obviously impressed you," he replied.

Her eyes never warmed. "I hate to deflate your high opinion of yourself but the only reason I remember any of that is because I am forced to listen to my cousins go on about your apparent skill in both arenas. I hardly think either talent is something to brag of, sir."

"Lady Hera, what was your position back home?" Hestia asked before Zeus could reply.

"My father insisted that I work my way up so that I would understand how everything works. Unlike some, he doesn't believe in giving positions to family just because they are family. I worked for Amphitrite's personal assistant as a note taker and scroll organizer."

"Uh-uh, no way, Hestia," Zeus said, figuring out were she as going with this.

"Why ever not?" she asked. "You need a temp right now – and she's highly qualified."

"I am Heir to Kronus. I can't have some newbie trying to keep up with me and take care of all the business matters that come through my office."

"She's trustworthy, can write verbatim what she hears almost as well as Urania, and understands duty above all else. I doubt she'll stray from your personally mandated rules when it comes to mixing business with pleasure."

"What's the matter, Lord Zeus? Afraid that I'll run things so efficiently that you'll fall apart without me?" she asked. While she wasn't sure how she felt about this, her pride was stung. The very idea of working for this person made her uncomfortable – but she was also angry with the way he dismissed her abilities.

"I'm afraid you'll mess things up entirely," he retorted.

That got her. "I can't do any worse than you already have." Ignoring the thunderous glare, she faced Hestia. "If you think this will work, I will accept the position. But I'm only doing it for you. I'll start by writing up your letters and organizing your files, sir."

She left the office, red spots of anger coloring her cheeks.

"This won't end well," Zeus warned.

"On the contrary, she's the only one who is guaranteed not to fall in lust with you. If any problems arise, they will all be of your own doing," Hestia pointed out. "Now, I have to find you a permanent assistant – and you have work to do."

It was a clear dismissal.

Zeus entered the outer room of his office, a cynical smile on his face when he noticed that his temporary aid was nowhere to be seen. "Lady Hera?" he called out.

"In your office, picking up the rest of your personal assistant's notes. Her organizational skills – and by extension yours – are the worst I've ever seen in my entire life of working in this kind of organization." She came out, arms loaded with scrolls and various scraps of paper. "It's a wonder you get anything accomplished working from this mess."

Dropping them on her desk, she walked over to the counter and poured warmed nectar into a cup. Turning down the mini flame, she walked over to him. "Straight up with no honey, I believe is your preference. Your father was here when I arrived. Upon hearing that you were talking with Lady Hestia, he asked that I tell you to cloud call him as soon as you arrived. If you will excuse me, I have work to do, sir." She sat down and started to unroll the files, sighing in disapproval as even more loose papers fell out.

Zeus blinked at her before entering his office, cup of nectar in his hand. Slowly, he sank into his chair, staring off into space. The sound of a quill writing steadily was the only thing he heard as he sipped his drink, noting with pleasure that it was the right temperature.

The sound paused after a time, "Sir? I won't summon up a cloud for you. And he did seem to want to talk to you urgently. I don't think it wise to make him wait." The quill resumed its writing.

Reaching out his hand, he spared a moment to glare at the woman in the antechamber.


	2. At Home With Rhea and Kronus

_Author's Note : Thanks so much for the warm reception. As for any flirting between Hera and Zeus, I am going to try to follow some of the mythology. So, not for some time_. _And I know I promised last Sat but we had relatives. And I had to be nice, because I do love them. Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait._

654321

Kronus sighed as he returned to his normal height, stretching until he heard his vertebra crack. It was a distinct relief to be his normal size once again. "Rhea, tell me why we have to do business as such small beings?" Shaking out his white gold hair, he blinked his black eyes and looked about, trying to regain his equilibrium. Walking about, he felt everything click back into place with a sense of relief.

"Because our children are smaller than us and cannot grow large enough to deal with us equally," she said, emerging from the backroom. As this was her day off, she wore a clay smattered smock. Her dark hair, so like both of her sons, was bound back in a tight bun. Although several strands had escaped and brushed against her pink cheeks, she looked stern and not relaxed. Like her oldest son, she had gray blue eyes.

"I suppose it was my brilliant idea," he groaned, sinking into his chair. "Why didn't you talk me out of it?"

Sitting on the arm of his chair, she smiled at him in sympathy. Kronus wasn't the only one who wasn't fond of shrinking in order to work with the younger generation. They'd lost a good alliance because of the height switches being a requirement. "Because it would have been futile and stupid," she pointed out. "And hardly fair to our children."

"Who cares about fair? I just want to be comfortable," he complained.

"Then you are in the wrong line of work," she said.

"I'm not retiring yet, Rhea."

"Did I say that you should?" She sat up to look at him, almost offended by his belief that she would suggest such a thing. Because when he retired, she would go with him out of consideration for her son's wife. As Zeus had yet to get married, it would be awkward for her to remain Queen if her husband was retired. "None of our children is ready to take over, especially Zeus."

"Oh, speaking of Zeus," he covered a yawn. "He's got another new secretary. Pretty little thing, though a bit stern."

Rhea hid a grimace. _Not another one_. She wondered how long this one was going to last. The way he went through assistants, she had to wonder if she'd done something wrong when she'd raised him. Of course, he'd been away from her doing the most pivotal years of his life.

Perhaps she should have a word with Thetis as she'd been the one who'd been most in charge of his upbringing. Even if it seemed rather strange that a woman known for her organizational skills, a woman who has since become known for helping them establish order would ever be lax on discipline, it was highly possible.

There had always been a certain charm, a certain charisma about Zeus that had often allowed him to get away with his various acts that skirted the lines of morality. It was something she often worried about, wondering if he would ever be able to find a bride. For it was not meant for a King to be alone on his throne. He needed a helpmate, a confidant to stand beside him, - and to argue with him if necessary.

And she had many arguments with Zeus that a personal assistant was not one to fill that role.

"Who is she?" she asked.

Rubbing his eyes, he rolled his shoulders, trying to settle down comfortably. "I didn't bother to ask for her name since it seems more trouble than it's worth when she'll be gone from the office in a few days. They never seem to last long. Thankfully, I still have Mnemosyne. After the way Zeus left her pregnant and single, I was worried I'd lose her."

"Yes, though I think she left him. She's always been more of an independent type. Not really wanting permanent companionship," she observed quietly. Her hand idly rubbed his back, not paying to much attention, and he sighed in pleasure. "I believe that was when you finally put your foot down about his affairs and told him that he needed to pay more attention to what he was doing."

"No, I only wish I had. Then Leto could have avoided Ouranos' rage at her becoming pregnant," he sighed again. "Do you think he's trying to repopulate the entire Pantheon with his blood?"

"It is something to consider," she mused. "For it seems that he is trying to gather about him a specific circle of beings that are tied directly to him."

"Should I worry?"

Shaking her head, she lapsed into silence momentarily before rousing herself. "What happened to Callisto?"

"Who knows?" Kronus shrugged, careful not to jostle her hand. It was a rare occasion when Rhea touched him, usually she was reserved and kept the touches to their bedroom. He wasn't quite sure why she didn't think of their apartment as private space, but he had learned long ago not to fight with her about it.

Losing was still not something he was good at. "Knowing that brainless twit, she probably fell under the sway of Zeus' charms. Honestly, that boy flirts without even trying. He gets that from you, you know."

"Me?" Now, she really was offended. "I've never flirted a day in my life."

"As a female, you were born flirting," he retorted. The air about him crackled and he looked at her, seeing the narrowing of her eyes. "Not that that's a bad thing," he quickly added, realizing his error and knowing that he was going to be sleeping on the couch if he couldn't find a way to make up for it.

Her eyes flashed, "That is not funny, Kronus. I hardly think we can blame me for his attitude towards the female gender. If anything, you should take the blame. It was your idea to send him to Crete shortly after he'd been born instead of staying with us. Surrounded by all of those nymphs, it's no wonder he's so casual about his affections."

Kronus sat up, glaring at her. Never mind making up, the couch wasn't that bad. "That isn't fair, Rhea, and you know it. We were at war with Ouranos. As our youngest child, he couldn't be a part of the war. He needed to be hidden away should the worst happen to us. And ten years old is not _shortly after his birth_."

"Close enough for me because I missed out on shaping his personality and character. Hestia and Poseidon were young to," Rhea said. "Yet, they played a vital part."

"They have almost a century upon him in age. Remember, we weren't expecting another child, though we certainly had planned on having another at some point."

It was a fair point, Rhea had to grant him that much. She didn't have to like it, but she could concede it. "Still, they should have given him more grounding than they did. Even though I was able to impress upon him that certain aspects of his life must be kept separate, I could not undo the damage wrought by those who spoiled him. If you had just let him go to Oceanus and Tethys like I wanted…"

"He would've suffocated under the sea, you know that," he stopped her words. It was one point on which they had never been able to agree on. He'd sensed in his youngest the same kind of passion that existed inside of himself. He was only comfortable in the mountains, in a place were he had room to stretch and breath.

It was the same with his son. One only had to look into his almost unconscious manipulations of the weather to know this was so. "Zeus is a natural air god. He could never survive under the water, not like Poseidon. To one such as he, it would be a suffocating prison. That boy was born for the water for he's often been dual natured."

"So has Zeus, even Hestia has those traits."

"Not like Poseidon," he objected. "He's much too quick tempered. While Zeus has a temper, he tempers it. I think we can both agree that it was because of his being hidden away for a time. He learned patience."

"Hidden? You call disguising him as a mortal being hidden? I can't believe that you thought that such an act was more practical than keeping him with someone powerful enough to protect him."

"Father Ouranos was more concerned with his children than he was with our children."

Rhea scoffed. "He certainly has discovered the error of his ways."

There was a sharp knock on the door, interrupting their argument. "Enter!" he shouted, unsure if he should be grateful for the interruption.

Or angry.

Prometheus poked his head around the door and took stock of the situation. The tension in the room and the way they had turned from glaring at each other to glare at him made him sigh quietly. It was quite clear that he'd interrupted something and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the details.

But was pretty sure that if there was any gossip to be had, Hermes would spread it about like wildfire. How that boy learned even _half_ of the things he knew was a complete and utter mystery to him. He was pretty sure that Nyx would kill to have the boy in her ring of spies and informants.

There were good points and bad points to being a nephew to these two.

On the good side, they wouldn't kill him for daring to interrupt them. They supported him when he tried to better the life of mortals. Well, Kronus tolerated his efforts. Rhea was actually the one who had allowed him to do as he wanted in creating man.

For in the beginning, when man was born from the blood of Ouranos, they had been both male and female. One distinct being, sharing one common soul. But there had been no real room for growth or even for the propitiation of the race.

Of course, splitting them up had caused soul shock. Had caused the entry of pain and suffering into a world in which every need they had was met without effort on their part. But it had been the only option for Prometheus had not yet learned how to create life out of clay.

That had come on one of his travels when he'd met the goddess Nüwa and apprenticed himself to her. As she was wise and giving, there was much he learned from her. Upon leaving, she had given him her blessing but offered him a warning that the gift he now had could – in the end – cause him much suffering.

Still, he felt it would be worth it. This recreating of human kind had been necessary as the wars of the gods had completely decimated the first generation of them.

While not as blessed or as talented as the children formed from Ouranos' essence, they had something the other beings lacked. He had given them the gift of self-determination. One of which the other gods were unhappy with for it meant that they could turn away from the gods.

And yet, he felt that there was something missing from their lives, some small part of them that would make them complete. It was something he often spoke of with Rhea.

Which led to the down side, he had to see them every once in a while. As a god of trickery, he sometimes ran afoul of them – as he had in creating man the way he had. Giving them such gifts had angered some of the gods who had wanted the mortals to always obey. There were many fights between them over what mortals could have, what they should have, and what they should never touch.

Honestly, it was one of the reasons he and Epimetheus preferred the company of mortals. They may have a limited life span, but that life span meant that they couldn't hold grudges for several eons. And mankind had a sense of the absurd and could laugh about most things – even their own foibles.

A part of him wished that he could take credit for that. But he was an honest god – and a just one – and admitted that it was because of Hermes' own trickster nature that this had come about. He still wasn't sure were the boy had gotten away with taking joy from the gods and giving it to mortals.

"I could come back later but you wanted to hear the moment we heard word of the dragon Kampe's whereabouts."

Rhea tensed and stood up, removing her smock. This was far more important than going over what had been done in the past. Going into their bedroom, she pulled the sickle out of hiding and walked out, noting that they had waited for her return.

"Where is he?" Kronus asked, rising to accept it from his wife. Towering in power and fury, it was one of the few times that Prometheus ever had real fear of his uncle.

There was anger in his voice at the beast who'd nearly caused his daughter to lose her life. The creature who'd caused such a strange emoting of energy into the environment that the youngest generation of gods had been changed. Unlike the older children of his siblings, the younger generation had been altered, became more malleable, able to change their forms easier than their parents and older siblings had.

They also seemed to have developed greater immunity and strength than their parents.

Still, even with this new protection, Hestia had nearly died in the flame of Kampe, only Poseidon's quick thinking had saved her from permanent damage. What scars she bore were hidden from the world. But she was so hurt, she had taken a vow of chastity – one she begged her father to honor and uphold. Though Apollo and Poseidon had both courted her, she turned to her father – and then to Zeus – to protect her from such suitors.

More than anything, he wanted the dragon dead for causing his daughter such pain.

Seeing the darkened eyes glinting with silvery lights, Prometheus shivered. His own brownish gold eyes closed momentarily, trying to block out the sight. The last time he'd seen that look was when Kronus had cut his sickle through three of Ouranos' allies – and aimed it at his father, intending to finish what he'd started.

Only Hestia's scream of pain had stopped him.

While he'd never shared the more bloodthirsty aspects of his family – he preferred to honor life, all life – he could see where Kronus was coming from. The sight of Hestia's broken, bloody body, the scars that tore across her back in vivid colors, and the flames that surrounded her before Poseidon deluged the area was one he'd not soon forget.

Running a hand through his ginger colored hair, he cleared his throat and tried to rid his mind from the sight. It would not do him any good to remember as he passed along his message. "He's taken refuge in Tartarus."

"What?"

The roar shook the entire building and mortals outside looked up, fearing that they had done something wrong. It was not unheard of, though Kronus had proven to be a rather just god – most of the time. Still, they withdrew and began to make sacrificial preparations.

Not only to Kronus and his wife but to every deity in between who could perform the acts of intermediary to help soothe his anger.

Rhea put her hand on Kronus' shoulder, sharing in his anger and shock. Tartarus. The one place they could never get into for Gaea had denied it to them. And Kampe knew it. He knew what Gaea had said, what she had told them. _You are beings of light and air, of sky and wind. To go underground into the infernal darkness, no, my children. It would kill you slowly, painfully. Even for such a thing as revenge, such a realm is not for you_.

"We'll find a way to make him pay," she vowed. "It will just take more time than we thought."

Breathing deeply, he moved his hand up to interlock with her own. "Oh, he will pay – and by my own hand. This I promise will be so. On the River Styx, I swear it."

654321

_Author's Note #2 : I stole the creation myth of mankind being both male and female from Gabrielle of "Xena" fame, but changed it to suit my purposes. I kinda liked it because it was different – and explained the concept of soul mates, but thought it made more sense this way than that the gods were jealous and sent lightening down to split them in half. And I've made the gods killable, though it takes an awful lot to do so_.


	3. Dealing With The Job

654321

Clearing her throat as she stood in the doorway, she waited for Zeus to acknowledge her. In her hand was the last of the scrolls she needed him to sign. Not the most productive day but at least she had a more organized place in which to start work in the morning.

Well, if she was asked to come back that was.

Helios started drawing the sun across the sky, highlighting his profile. Curiously, she studied him. She supposed he had a pleasing enough countenance. It certainly was one of masculine beauty with high cheekbones and full, sensuous lips. His dark hair was only barely kept tame, more out of necessity than because he wanted to look stern.

"Yes, Lady Hera?" he asked, looking up at her at last.

Her voice was cool as she spoke, keeping her thoughts to herself. There was no tremor or trace that she found his looks appealing. "It's time for you final review of your petitioners, Lord Zeus. The High Priests are waiting for an answer on what you want done with the athletes who are competing for the right to rule over Thebes. And according to this scribbled note, you have a dinner engagement with the ruler of Dodona."

"All right, send Hermes to me. I'll need him to pass out the messages to my priests. If Iris is still here, ask her to help him. Then see if there are any gifts I could present to the Queen and King. Even though I am a guest, it is only right that I return the hospitality given."

"Wine or jewelry?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Jewelry is often a presentment of interest, whether sexually or otherwise. A gift of wine is something that can be enjoyed by both parties," she explained, quite puzzled as to why he didn't know this. Then again, she thought about his history of lovers and figured he just skipped the preliminaries and went straight to the main event.

Thinking of the Queen of Dodona, he suppressed a shudder. The woman was known for having a highly sexual – almost predatory – appetite. This wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't liked her husband. Generally speaking, that also wouldn't have stopped him. But the man was good company and a great host – and he owed him more than a few favors.

It would be crass of him to repay him by sleeping with his wife.

At least, not without his permission. "Wine," he decided.

Nodding, she wrote it down and wondered in Cybele was still in the building. If nothing else, the goddess was well known for her taste when it came to anything grown on the vine. "Anything else? Did you want me to make sure the baths are empty or make sure you have a clean and pressed tunic?" her voice was dryly sarcastic.

"I'm not that incapable, Hera," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Unless Lady Hestia has found someone crazy enough to take on the job so soon after you fired Callisto, I would say the answer is yes," she paused, studying him. "Unless you have in mind another temp, in which case I would say no."

"Good evening, Hera," he replied. "And I expect to see you in the office when I arrive."

"Good night, sir," she responded. "And watch out for Queen Elena. I hear she likes it rough and fast."

Watching her walk out, he thought for a moment about how efficient and strange she was. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone like her. Had anyone else dared to talk to him like she had, he would have thrown them out. Idly, he wondered what his father had thought of her. She didn't seem the kind to bow and offer honor to someone just because of rank and file.

Of course, he also wondered if pushed, would there be a volcano of passion under that cool exterior. And if so, would he be able to tap into it? She certainly wasn't hard on the eyes.

Pushing aside his thoughts, he realized that it mattered little. Once she was replaced, he would turn his attention to seducing her – not before. Greeting Hermes and golden haired Iris with a smile, he gestured for them to sit in the two chairs beside his desk.

They were two of his favorite helpers, neither offered a complaint at the long hours. Nor the odd jobs they were often called upon to perform, he knew that there were some gods who would object to some of these tasks. A small part of him really wished Hermes wasn't quite such a prankster.

Leto had yet to forgive him for not being more severe in his punishment of him after he'd stolen Apollo's cattle. He really hadn't seen the point, though. Competition between siblings needed to happen in order for them to learn about each other. They may have had a bad start but the brothers got along excellently, even if they still competed.

And Apollo was far to stern at his age anyway.

Once they had their orders, they turned to leave. "Oh, Hermes, a moment of your time."

Exchanging a look with Iris, he shrugged, shutting the door behind her. "What's up, oh, great pop of mine?"

Shaking his head, he let the new title slide without comment. If reprimanded, Hermes would just come up with something even stranger. He had a nasty habit of doing that. One of these days, he was going to have to compile a list of them. "What do you know of Lady Hera?"

"Professionally or personally?" he asked, kind of surprised. He supposed that he shouldn't have been. After all, Hera was an attractive goddess and his dad had an eye for lovely things. It was one reason he went through so many assistants. None of them got the concept of separating fantasy from reality.

"Both," he replied, leaning back. "There's something about her that I know from somewhere."

"Other than the family picnics?" he asked.

Zeus just looked at him.

"She's Métis' younger sister," he replied, sitting down, feet kicking up onto the desk as he got comfortable. "You remember Métis, don't you? Oceanus' second daughter? You dated her twenty five years ago, for about six years. It was one of your longest relationships, though now that you've been with Demeter for five years, that status has changed. There had even been marriage plans but you met Themis and got her pregnant with the Horae. While she would've forgiven you for it, you decided that it would be best to call it quits for a time."

"Ah, yes," he nodded, a clearer picture in his mind of the girl. She's often been holed up in corners, reading a scroll or writing one whenever he showed up. The one time she wasn't, she had walked down the stairs and greeted him with a small nod. There had been something different about her that had struck him.

Perhaps it had been the red hair she had instead of the blonds and blacks of her sisters.

Of course, the more he thought about it, the more he recalled Métis. Métis, tall and voluptuous, long blond hair and sparkling light blue eyes, she who could talk to him about anything and everything. He idly wondered if she had ever moved on from him.

There was a slight pang inside as he thought about that. Could she have moved on from him? They hadn't parted on bad terms, nor on particularly good terms. Of all the women he'd ever been involved with, she was really the only one he thought he could stand spending the rest of his life with.

She would make an excellent Queen. Calm, supportive, and lovely, she was the kind of woman he could take home to his mother with little fear of creating the wrong impression. And he wondered if that was why Hera had such a low opinion of him.

If she felt that he had mistreated her sister, it would explain a lot.

"What else?" he asked, mind half dwelling in the past.

"From what Lady Clio has said of her, she works hard and isn't really particular about the work that she does. I think she likes to keep busy more than anything else. There isn't really much else I can say," he replied, wondering at the look in his eyes. It wasn't something he'd ever seen before. "She's only been here a short time."

"Come now, Hermes, you don't expect me to believe that. As she is serving as my personal assistant, I need to know if she can travel with me. I would like to know a bit more about her than that she is good at organizing the nightmare that was my workspace."

He leaned forward, elbows resting on his desk. Resting his hands on them, he stared hard at him, "So, talk. What do you really know about her?"

"She's a friend of Hekate's," he paused, noticing the way Zeus' eyebrow rose. "Come on, pop, she isn't that bad."

"I just wouldn't have thought she was the kind of woman to hang out with such a scandalous reputation."

Hermes grinned. The reputation of the older goddess was something she had carefully cultivated. But she was sharper than a sword. Her anger could flare up if a friend was threatened but she was also kind. It was a quiet kind of gentleness, though. The kind one didn't really notice.

And that was just the way she liked it. "Don't believe everything you see and hear. Not to say that Hekate hasn't earned her rep, but that isn't all that she is. You haven't taken her to bed yet," he added.

"I'm not that adventurous," he retorted.

"So you say," he replied calmly. "I'd love to continue this talk but these have to get out tonight."

Zeus waved him off, turning around to look out at the night sky before rising. Glancing down, he noticed his new personal assistant exiting the building. He could clearly recognize Hekate's distinctive chariot – it would be hard to miss and he couldn't believe that Hades had given her such an extravagant gift – and watched as Hera climbed in beside Hekate with some trepidation.

Would he even have a personal assistant come morning?

654321

Hekate smiled at Hera as she emerged from the complex. Helios had just disappeared over the horizon and Selene was taking his place, bathing the earth in a silvery glow. She pushed off the wall she'd been leaning on. "FINALLY! I was beginning to think you had deserted me."

Hera laughed, not believing her abandoned, wounded act for a moment. "As if anyone would be able to find you alone for long, Heka. I sometimes wonder about you and your natural inclination towards the male species."

"You speak of them as though they are another creature entirely," she tilted her head as they stepped into her black and silver trimmed chariot. Four dark gray horses stamped restlessly at the ground, anxious to get on their way. It had been a parting gift from her lover, Hades.

While he'd been a marvelous lover, she was glad to be free and on the market again. Generous, attentive, and devoted to the woman he was with, he was also rather gloomy and tended to be solitary at times. For a woman who liked people, the relationship had been uncomfortable at times for the both of them.

Becoming – once again – his confidante by mutual consent for it was a role she much preferred.

Hades was more of a one woman man – and she certainly was _**not**_ that woman.

"Aren't they?" Hera asked, gripping the sides as Hekate flicked the reigns and set the horses off at breakneck speed. She loved her friend, really she did – but the woman's obsession with speed was one thing she had yet to get comfortable with.

"Of course not," she shook her head, long, curly chestnut tresses flying out of the bun she wore it in. Whipping the horses when they slowed after turning a corner, she glanced over at Hera and noted her pale expression with a great deal of amusement. "One would think you didn't trust me or my skill, Hera."

"You have been known to crash a few times," she murmured, meeting the brown eyes evenly.

"Only when I see a gorgeous piece of flesh that needs appreciating. Appreciating the finer things in life is the one thing I excel at. And love to do," she replied, laughing again at her scandalized expression. "Oh, Hera, one of these days I won't be able to shock you. And then what'll I do?"

"Start shocking Persephone," she answered, lips twitching with a smile. The little girl, with the dark eyes of her father and the glorious golden locks of her mother, flashed before her eyes. Only two years old and she already had her father eating out of the palm of her hand.

She saw great things in the future for the girl, but whether they would be good things or bad things, she really couldn't say.

Hekate gasped, "I'm crazy, not suicidal. Have you _**seen**_ Demeter's golden sickle? Not only is it wicked, but that thing is deadly." The weapon was legendary as Tellus had used when she'd sided with Kronus.

Unfortunately, she'd been badly wounded as a result of Ouranos' hurling a star through her and passed away. Her daughter, Demeter, had taken up the sickle and carried on in her memory. Though she had been young, far too young to actually battle, she became a raging torrent in battle. One that was almost as fiercely known as her mother.

"I've never had that privilege, no."

"Be thankful," Hekate's voice was quiet. "I've only seen it once – once. Let's just say there are two weapons I give great respect to. Her sickle, which is comparative to Kronus' in my mind, and Zeus' lightening. Speaking of Zeus, I heard that you spent the rest of your day in his office."

Hera nodded, only elaborating upon being prodded. "Hestia asked me to fill in as a temp after he fired Callisto. As I gave him no immediate reason to send me away, I did the work required of me. I expect that I will continue to do so until a suitable replacement has been found or he sends me away."

"So, she really did act like a ninny. How long do you think it'll be before he seduces her and gets her pregnant?"

"Not really knowing much about him, I can't really say. But I thought she ran off to join with Artemis, swearing off men entirely," she quietly said. "Though I grant that it _is_ a possibility."

"A possibility? Make that a certainty. How are you going to keep your virtue around him? He seduces everything around him without trying," Hekate pointed out. There was some quiet envy in her voice. "I'd do him."

"You are welcome to him. As of right now, I think he views me as a necessary evil. I doubt I really registered on his scale of seducible women." Tilting her head to the side, she thought a bit. "And I don't know if I should be offended or relieved."

"You breathe, Hera, you're on that scale," Hekate's voice was dry. "What's it like to work for him? Is he really as charming as they say he is? Or even as he looks?"

"Oh, he's demanding, exacting, knows precisely what he wants from his workers. And I've quite fallen in love with him," she said, her face completely straight.

Hekate laughed, shaking her head. "Don't let Demeter hear you say that."

"As if I would after hearing about her scythe," she agreed before laughing. "Seriously, he's not my type."

"He's every woman's type," she dryly retorted.

Closing her eyes as they took another corner sharply, she breathed deeply. "I have more qualifications than the ability to draw in air, Heka. And when one considers that he fired Callisto for falling in lust with him, I imagine he does as well. Just not as many as I do."

Hekate sighed, "I guess that's true. So, where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. We could try that place Hermes was talking about," she suggested half-heartedly. She really didn't feel up to going out. While she hadn't shown it to anyone, trying to organize the mess and keep up with the demands of Lord Zeus' priests – not to mention the man himself – had quite worn her out.

Hekate shook her head. "Let's not."

"Bad experience?" she asked, startled. In all the time she had known her, she'd never known her friend to refuse an opportunity to try something new.

"Any place Hermes likes usually means it's in a bad neighborhood. Or that he only likes it because of the nymphs serving the food," she replied.

Nodding once, she tilted her head to the side. "If you aren't too hungry, we could go to my place. I could make us something. It has been a while since I've cooked – and Delia sent me a recipe that I've been wanting to try."

Hekate shook her head, "You really are strange for a goddess."

"Why?" Hera asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't the first time she'd heard such things said about her. Nor would it be the last, she suspected. And it made her wonder just what was wrong with her. Certainly, Lord Zeus had seemed to find her odd. And while Lady Hestia had been too polite to say it, she knew that she also felt the same way.

"Never mind," Hekate waved it off. "It doesn't matter much. Your place it is."

The next morning, Hera was in the office when Zeus walked in. She was just putting some sand on the paper and putting it aside, pulling another one out. Pausing in the doorway, he stared at her until she looked up, tilting her head in question. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, "Just making sure that you were real."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, rising to get his cup of warmed nectar.

"Let's just say that I saw you get into Lady Hekate's chariot – and I've seen her drive," he answered, accepting the cup and walking into his office. She followed him once she picked up a series of scrolls. "Demands already?" he asked, sitting down and accepting them.

"Why complain about the evidence that you are valued? And doing well?" she asked, hands clasped in front of her and eyes kept to the ground. "Shall I stay to take diction or did you wish to peruse these before making any decisions, sire?"

"I'll look them over," he decided, waving her off. Before she cleared the doorway, he called, "Lady Hera?"

Pausing, she turned around and looked at him, curiosity in her eyes, "Sire?"

"Thanks for coming in," he said.

Looking a little startled, she gave him a small smile. "You're welcome, sire."


	4. New Laws and A New Goddess

_Author's Note : Sorry about the delay. I'm not going to go into the same rigmorol as I've written in my other updated stories. I've had problems that really delayed me and I hope that everything goes all right from this point onwards. Yes, there is a bit of seemingly anachronisms but these concepts had to come from somewhere, though not in the forms we know them in today._

654321

Hera was with Demeter and Hekate, chatting at lunch when Hestia passed by, a worried look on her face. "Come and join us, 'Tia," Hekate invited, sliding over just a bit. The shade of the oak tree kept her pleasingly cool while allowing her to enjoy the sunshine.

With a regretful shake of her head, she refused. "His highness wants to see me about the inclusion of another race of gods from the North West."

"Hope it works out better than his last merger," Demeter muttered, still fuming about the damage done to her fields and hives. Rich golden hair glistened in the sunlight, reflecting the layered cut she had only recently taken to wearing. Grass green eyes flashed wrathfully before she regained control over herself and turned the conversation in another direction.

Going over what had happened would not undo the damage. "How goes the hunt for King junior's personal assistant?"

Though a snicker escaped her, she forced herself to look stern and disapproving. "You know he hates it when you call him that."

"Should've thought of that before he knocked me up and left me high and dry," she retorted. "I think making me a single mother gives me the complete right to call him whatever I want to."

"I thought the break up was a mutual thing?" Hera whispered to Hekate.

"It was. I would've been terrible at being a Queen of the gods – but I get the right to act offended every once in a while," Demeter responded, straightening to glare at them. Though she was the tallest of the new generation, her voluptuous curves prevented her from being ignored by the male population. She would argue with Hekate that that wasn't always a good thing.

"As for the other," Hestia sighed, "It doesn't."

"It's been forty-five years," Hera observed, taking a bite out of her chicken salad. "I thought you had several candidates lined up and ready for interviewing."

"I did – and he rejected them all," she scowled, pushing back a strand of hair. "What does that man want? I find candidates that fit his requirements and he refuses them all. I'm running out of both patience and immortals."

Hermes' interrupted, "Sorry to disturb the cat fest, ladies, but Lord Zeus wants to see Hera."

She rolled her eyes, not moving to do anything more than wipe her lips. "Tell his little lordship that I'm on lunch and will see him when I'm done, not a moment before."

Blinking, he stared at her, utterly shocked. It was something he knew he should've expected but as Hera still had temp status, he hadn't thought to prepare himself for the reality. "You…you aren't going?"

"Not at the moment, no. If he has a problem, he can take it up with Liber."

"Well, okay, if you're sure." He backed away slowly, almost waiting for her to call him back. When she didn't, he realized that she was serious and turned around to reenter the complex.

She became aware of three sets of eyes staring at her, each one filled with shock. "What?"

"You're a cool one, Hera. Most wouldn't make Zeus wait – not even I would try it. And I dated him," Demeter's voice was awed, even slightly envious.

"Why? Because I stand up for myself?" she asked, puzzled. "Just because he's heir to all of this does not give him the right to step all over my rights – and I simply refuse to let him. If he doesn't like it, tough. He knows exactly how to solve that problem."

Hekate snorted. "He's not likely to do that."

"You better believe he won't. I'd sue him for wrongful termination," Hera agreed. Putting her stuff back into her bag, she missed the knowing looks the women exchanged.

Demeter looked at her, "You'd actually try to sue him? Such a thing has only been recently created. I hardly think you want to set the example."

"That's more my specialty," Hekate quipped.

"Perhaps so, but I can't let him think that he has the right to dictate to me. If he gets away with it now, he will always get away with it. I cannot allow him to think is right. Liber arranged for us to have breaks for a reason. As such, I intend to use them and enjoy them."

"Still, it doesn't seem quite right," Hestia said, glancing over at the sundial. "Oh, mercy. I'd best be on my way. As it is, I'm already late. Father Kronus is going to be so mad."

"At you?" Demeter asked. "I doubt it." But her words meant nothing to Hestia as she ran across the grounds, ignoring the flowers and trees in her dash. "She'll kill herself one of these days running like that."

Hera laughed, before stretching her arms out. Standing up, she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'd best see what his little lordship wants now." Making her way through the complex, she walked up the stairs, greeting all those she saw by name. For all her blasé attitude, she had a feeling that something was wrong.

Zeus would not have interrupted her lunch for no reason. Not after she'd threatened to walk out on him the one and only time he'd tried. So, there must be something going on that he couldn't reveal in front of others. The question was, what could it be?

"Lady Hera," a familiar voice greeted her as she started down the hall towards her office.

"Lord Poseidon," she greeted him with a warm smile. The dark haired god with his sea blue eyes, with his eyes similar in color to his mother's but as changeable as the sea itself, was a welcome sight. It had been far to long since she had seen anyone that she associated with home. Letters and cloud calls just didn't bridge that distance and she found herself missing home at the most inopportune times.

It would've been different if Métis had felt the same way.

But her sister had recently become Zeus' wife. As such, she had become more a part of him than the world under the water. Neither by word nor expression had she ever allowed anyone to see that she missed home. It wouldn't have surprised Hera at all to know that she didn't. "This is quite a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Can I not just be visiting the most beautiful goddess in the world?" It wasn't just a flippant comment. There were beautiful goddess and then there were goddesses who redefined the term – Hera was one of those women.

His wife was yet another one. He could still recall the day he'd first seen Amphitrite, her glorious mane of dark hair fanning out around a face that was pale as the moonlight. Delicate but full of character, her eyes a deep black so dark they appeared to be purple.

It hadn't taken him more than a second to fall in love – and another second to make such a complete and utter fool of himself that she fled from him. Fled so fast that he had not even tried to follow her, sensing that she wished to have nothing to do with him. But his heart knew what it wanted and in the end, he could no longer ignore it. He'd sought out the aid of a good friend to advise him and help him speak to her.

Thankfully, her heart had softened towards him and they were wed.

It was both the most difficult thing he'd ever done – and the easiest.

Hera scoffed, "Not when you know of my deepest respect and fondest regards for your wife, 'Si."

He shook his head, long hair flying out about his face. It had grown longer since the last time she'd seen him for he couldn't stand anything that tamed his locks – no matter how much Amphitrite complained about it. Though in Hera's opinion, the long hair suited Poseidon far more than short locks did. "Can you not even pretend to be flattered?"

"I make it a policy to never be flattered on company time, sir," she replied primly.

"So, it's true? You are Zeus's personal assistant," his voice was awed.

"For now," she agreed calmly, opening the door.

Poseidon's head shook again. "I know my little brother well. If he hasn't sacked you by now, he's not going to."

She frowned only slightly, "That was my estimation of things as well. I do wonder why when he was so against me in the first place. And you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"We found another goddess," he yielded. Unlike Zeus, he felt it best to warn Hera of what she was expected to take care of. The goddess in question was…rather unusual as far as they went. Undeniably and quite possibly the most beautiful goddess he'd seen in a while – his wife and Hera excluded – but flighty.

She chose not to stay on any topic for long but her observations stopped one from thinking of her as a complete fool. "She seems to have neither mother nor father. From what I've heard spoken of her, she was born out of the foam that floated towards the Island of Cyprus."

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet," Zeus answered the question for him. "So kind of you to grace us with your presence, Hera." His voice dripped with sarcasm and his look between them asked questions that she couldn't quite decipher.

She just looked at him, ignoring what she saw. Those strange questions were often in her boss' eyes and she found it far easier on her mind to just pretend she didn't see it for she had a feeling that she wouldn't like any answer she came up with. An eyebrow rose in disdainful inquiry, "If you have a problem, take it up with Liber."

"You know I won't do that."

"Exactly," she replied bitingly. "And for good reason for you know he'd side with me."

"It could have been an emergency," he pointed out.

"Had it been so you would have told Hermes," she replied, moving past him to put her stuff in the lower drawer. "Or you would have come down yourself to see me. It's not as if you haven't done so in the past."

Poseidon watched all of this with amusement. Zeus' consternated expression spoke of his deep irritation – and yet, he accepted Hera's scolding easily. While her attitude towards him may have annoyed him, he didn't seem to mind it at all. Had he gotten that kind of attitude from his personal assistant, the woman would have been out on her ear faster than she could breathe in.

They almost seemed married.

He wondered what Métis thought of their relationship.

"I could hardly leave a newborn goddess alone in my office without some eyebrow raising," he said. "Nor did I think it best to leave her alone when she is so new to this world of ours."

"I'm not a child, dad," she petulantly said.

Hera looked past him to see the goddess, her cascading curly brown hair surrounded a dusky face with startling blue eyes with some trepidation. She wasn't particularly tall but she definitely had the curves that men dreamed of. It was the intelligence in her eyes that caught Hera's attention and she knew instantly that this was one bundle of fiery energy that would be hard to contain, much less control.

Visions of fighting between the gods filled her mind and she made a mental note to get in touch with Métis. There had to be something they could do to preserve the peace from a goddess who was so totally at one with herself that she felt comfortable being completely nude in a strange place.

With an eyebrow raised, Hera looked at Zeus.

Zeus glowered at the girl. "I know you aren't stupid. I have already explained that I am _not_ your father. And why have you not gotten dressed?"

"One, the clothes are itchy. Two, they totally clash with my complexion. Which leads me to my third reason, they aren't my style," her voice was matter-of-fact, as if she couldn't believe he'd even asked the question.

"You still can't walk about unclothed," he snapped.

"Zeus, where did you get her outfit?" Hera asked, feeling somewhat sorry for the girl. And there was a tiny part of her that pitied him for he had been dealing with her ever since she arrived.

"I just asked the nymphs to send up something from the gym," he said.

"The gym," she repeated, rolling her eyes at his apparent ignorance, even though she knew he couldn't be that blind. With a flick of her wrist – and, yes, she knew she was showing off – she called up Iris on a cloud. "Iris? Could you bring up a bolt of silk in sea green? And a cord of silver? Thanks."

During all of this, the mysterious goddess had been studying her, coming to a conclusion. Even if her complexion wasn't as good as hers, at least she knew what a girl really needed.

"Can you recall any name you might've been called at some point? Aeolus is fond of nicknaming people," she said, "As is Zephyr."

She shrugged. Her name – or rather, her non-existent one – was of no consequence to her. "Nothing comes to mind."

"How about Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked. "It means _foam born_ and that's where you were first seen."

Brown hair fell to the side as she tilted her head in thought. "Should work, especially since I can shorten it to become a killer nickname."

Iris walked in with the desired items, not batting an eyelash at the sight of a naked stranger. Light blond hair was pulled up, revealing the long line of her neck. Her blue eyes were focused on the ground. It took some effort to remain still and show no curiosity for the situation before her.

It wasn't often that the heir to the seas came for a personal visit. Even rarer was for him to bring someone along with him for Amphitrite did not like to be out of the water for very long. That wasn't her only reason but it was the one she usually gave.

Personally, Iris was of the opinion that it was because Poseidon drew the female eye. Constantly. She wasn't the only one who thought that he was far more attractive than Zeus – not that she would say that out loud.

"Thank you." Accepting the fabric, she turned to the goddess. "Aphrodite, please step back into the office." Iris followed her and helped her drape the fabric around her, just letting it flow to her feet naturally. Idly, Hera wondered what she would soon become.

As much as Aphrodite would like it, they couldn't just have her hanging around in the Pantheon, doing nothing. She'd have to find an empty spot somewhere – or apprentice her to one of the elder gods. Taking in her measure, her self-confidence, and her almost sensual pleasure in the soft silk, she thought of Eros. Perhaps she could be the feminine counter to his male dominated love style.

She certainly had the looks for it if nothing else.

Once done, they stepped back and watched as Aphrodite moved about the room. "Well, it isn't quite what I would've chosen but it'll do."

"You're welcome," Hera dryly said, turning to Iris. "Could you take her to see Ishtar?"

"Whose Ishtar?" the question was sharp. "I think I have a right to know a bit about this person you are foisting me upon."

"She's one of the goddesses of love and beauty," Iris replied.

"Oh, well, that's different," she shook off her irritation. "It'll be a relief to speak to someone who understands the finer things in life."

"Sex?" Iris innocently asked, opening the door and walking out. Only to stop dead at seeing Lords Zeus and Poseidon standing there, expressions of amusement on their faces. Her face went bright red and she ducked forward, allowing her hair to sheild her face as she squirmed, hoping the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"What are you talking about, Lady Hera?" he asked. "As if I couldn't tell," he added, smiling almost suggestively at her.

"The finer things in life," she replied primly. "At least, based on a certain point of view. The question you heard was merely a speculation and not an actual discussion. Therefore, you cannot draw any reasonable conclusion about the entire context of our conversation based on one single word. The only word that seems to catch the male ear."

Rolling her eyes, Aphrodite scoffed. "Even I know that, dad."

"Get on with you," he ordered.

"I can take a hint – grouch," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Come along, Iris." Linking her arm through the petite goddess', they left.

"Shall I see you tonight at dinner? Métis will be upset if she missed you."

"I'm here for a few days," Poseidon said. Watching Hera sit down, he leaned over her. Aware of the hostile glare his brother sent him, a look which amused him to no end. "So, can I take you out to dinner sometime? Catch you up on all the news at home."

"You make it sound as if I'm completely cut off from my family," she laughingly replied.

"Well, only the more interesting action," he replied.

Removing the calendar of events, she looked it over. "I might be able to schedule you in at some point. But it may have to wait until the last day of your visit. Later on tonight, I am meeting up with Ra and Isis. Over the course of the next week, there will be more delegates arriving that I and my sister are to meet and show around."

Poseidon sighed, "A simple no would've sufficed."

"You've never taken no as a legitimate answer in all the time that I've known you," her reply was sardonic.

He snickered, tweaking one of her loose curls. Pushing it back over her ear, he stood up. "I'll have you know that I am a respectable, married man."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Scylla would agree with that," she replied.

A cloud formed in the center of the room, "_Lord Zeus? May I borrow your secretary for an hour? Mnemosyne had to take a short break to deal with an issue of Terpsichore's – don't ask. I think it's one of those female things that the male mind will never be able to understand. Thank you_." Kronus disappeared.

As they both knew that this was no request, she rose and gathered a few scrolls and some quills. She'd learned very quickly not to mess with Lady Mnemosyne's things. It made the goddess very twitchy and often led to high tension between them whenever they met, which was often because of their respective employers.

And then she picked up a cloak. The King of the gods' office was spacious, clean, and terribly cold. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him.

Poseidon looked at Zeus, "He did say for an hour, didn't he?"

"Father will keep her there for the rest of the day," he sighed. "Luckily, we were able to take care of the urgent things this morning. So, I'm going to call it an early afternoon. If there's any emergency, they'll get a hold of me easily enough."


	5. You'll Have to Pass the Metis Test

_Author's Note : Thank you all for your patience as I work on this and other stories. At the moment, my Hera's Glroy is taking center stage. I hope this chapter makes the long wait worth it. But unfortunately there will be more waiting before I can write more. I believe there are only two more jumps in time before it all settles down into a more normal timeline._

654321

As she was reading through the scrolls of the newest members of the Pantheon, she shook her head. Many of them received a bold notation that they needed to be retrained. Opened a file and saw Aphrodite's profile, reading about the excellent work she had done over the past fifteen years. Reading over all that she had accomplished in her formal education, she knew that Aphrodite was one goddess who was ready for a calling.

The problem was, what was she to do with her?

Thinking it over, she leaned back and noticed that a cloud was trying to form in the area. As that was such an unusual thing for this time of day, she reached out and accepted it. In the back of her mind, she wondered what was wrong. Since it was forming in her area, it could only be a call from home.

But last she'd heard, the only problem was that Amphitrite wasn't doing well with her pregnancy. That worried her as the goddess was a good friend – and had always been in perfect health. If you had asked Hera, she would've bet almost anything that Amphitrite was one of those women who could give birth without breaking stride or having any kind of pain.

"Circe?" she asked, pleasantly surprised to see Heka's daughter. While it was true that they had been friends in the past – she had met Circe before meeting Hekate, they weren't close for Hera was never quite sure what to make of the younger woman with her worldly airs that made her seem as if _she_ was the older one.

The sorceress laughed gaily. A light airy sound that never failed to please the ear and delight the senses. "_You sound rather surprised to hear from me, Hera. Have I ever given you reason to think that I wouldn't call you at some point in time?_"

Glancing at the sundial, she shook her head. "You can hardly blame me. At this time of day, you're either sleeping on the beach to rest from all those so-called labors you perform."

"_They aren't so-called labors, Hera. I do an honest day's work_."

She went on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Or you're at the spa, luxuriating under the excellent hands of those men who are trying to free themselves from your spells. We haven't talked in ten years, not since Aelious and you were dating."

As fair as her mother was dark, her blue eyes twinkled with the same mischievousness as her mom's did. About the only other thing they shared was height. Both goddesses were petite. But while Hekate was slender, Circe had generous curves that could rival Demeter's any day.

Circe's wicked smile colored not only her face but her voice. "_I do apologize for that silence. Ah, yes, Aelious. You realize that he was only in a relationship with me as a way to get to you, Hera. Like the good friend you are, you totally ignored him. A fact which frustrated him to no end_."

"Was he really?" Hera asked, shaking her head. "Whatever happened to him?"

"_I don't know and hardly care to spend my valuable time finding out. And I hardly think it's a crime to defend my island from those who wish to harm it by refusing to return them to their true forms._"

It was not a problem to ignore the first part of her words. Hera knew that most men wanted her merely because of her status as Oceanus' daughter. Now, it had changed because of her position near Zeus. They thought that she'd put in a good word. As if she was the kind to trade loyalty for a handsome face or pretty manner.

Personally, she found it rather insulting that they thought she would be a sell out. A fact she made perfectly clear to these men in words of biting sarcasm. Unfortunately, doing so had garnered her a reputation as being a cold-blooded, unnatural creature.

"Oh, no crime at all," she agreed with her, voice droll, "Save for hurting a man's ego."

"_Poppycock!_" she scoffed, rather amused. The sorceress was well aware of what people thought about her.

And she could care less. "_It does men good to be knocked down every once in a while. I see no reason to remind them that they are rather small in the cycle of things. They are dependant upon the gods for all that they enjoy in life, not the other way around. And you know that some actually believe that we should always do what they want us to regardless of whether or not what they want is right._"

"Peace, Circe. I agree with some of what you have said." Hera yielded with a laugh. "Call me at home, later. I'm on company time and personal calls – unless they are emergency related – should never be indulged in."

"_Oh, Hera, don't be such a stickler for the rules. They are meant to be bent every once in a while – even occasionally broken._"

"Sorry, but it's a rule that I would enforce with others. I shan't be a hypocrite by yielding to more than a five minute leeway. As you have two minutes left, I suggest you use them to give me a decent time to call you tonight," she said.

Zeus stepped out of his office, signed scrolls in his hand. What she said didn't surprise him. Hera was nothing if not a firm follower of the rules. Most of the time it was a benefit to him for it kept him out of trouble. Other times, he wished she'd just cut loose. Leaning casually against the doorframe, he took the time to study Hera in the dim light of the office. For the first time, she was unaware of his presence.

It was a rare occurrence for she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to him.

For all his doubt that she'd make it, he could admit that he was wrong. Very wrong for she had exceeded every one of his expectations. Indeed, he was rather certain that she had been right. He couldn't function without her. All it had taken was for her to take an afternoon off for a dress fitting to be an attendant at his wedding to realize that she did everything she promised and far more.

As usual, she was the picture of cool elegance and total competence. Though a few tendrils of red hair escaped the tight knot she insisted on wearing – and he had a few personal fantasies in which he pulled pins out one by one, letting the silken strands run through his fingers – she still looked as though she'd just walked in.

Her grey robe was neatly pressed with nary a trace of a wrinkle. In the seat, her skirt was pressed tightly against her legs, revealing her ankles. Getting a better view of those legs was another fantasy of his.

He refocused on her conversation, enjoying the smoky voice. It wasn't often that he got to hear it so relaxed, so open. And he was almost surprised to hear how warm it was. He wondered if it went husky with passion – another thing to add to his growing list of fantasies about.

It was with some shock that he realized that Hestia was correct.

Hera was efficient, trustworthy, and had never once – not once – had any fantasy about him. All of that seemed to be coming from him. A frown crossed his face at that. He'd always been able to keep the two worlds separate before. It was only with her that things were blending and it bothered him that he seemed to be the only one having this problem.

She became aware of his presence only when Circe, instead of giving her a time, gasped in shock. For the first time since she'd met her, Hera heard genuine awe in her voice and it was so unusual that she paid greater attention to her friend's words. It surprised her, this sound – to a certain extent when she understood the question.

"_Is that Lord Zeus_?" she breathed out the question.

"Yes," she said.

"_He can invade my island anytime he wishes_," she invited.

"I'll be sure to schedule that," Hera dryly remarked, shaking her head minimally. In all honesty, she couldn't see what they all saw in him. While she could get the aesthetically pleasing aspect of his looks, she didn't think it was something to get overwhelmed by. Many of the males of his generation had the same breathtaking looks.

And more of them had the ability to remain faithful to one woman instead of spreading the love around.

That, of course, could be her cynical, side speaking. She knew that when it came to Zeus, she had a tendency to look down upon him. It was something she was working on for she could see how much Métis loved him. And that he was good to her.

Yet, it was hard to overlook how they had ended their first relationship.

"_What_?"

"Of course, you'll have to pass the Métis test," she calmly went on.

"_Métis? Your sister?_"

"Well, who else? She's also Lord Zeus' wife and a demanding woman of his liaisons. It _**is**_ only right that she have a say in who she shares her man with. If she likes you, the benefit package is well worth the humiliation factor of being interviewed by her. Shall I make an appointment for you to see her? How does next Wednesday at two o'clock sound to you?" she asked, ready to get the appointment book.

"_I'll call you later, Hera_."

"Is that a no?"

"_Later_," she disappeared, her cheeks rather red. For perhaps the first time in her life, she felt humiliated by something Hera had done. And she wasn't sure she liked the feeling.

Pushing himself up, he walked over and half sat on her desk. "My wife interviews my liaisons?" The question was idly asked, not angered or upset. In fact, he sounded more bemused than anything else. It was a pretty good sign of his accepting the situation that he was not reacting badly.

"Of course," she replied, accepting the scrolls from him. Opening her lower drawer, she started to put the completed scrolls away. "Why shouldn't she have a say in who you're bringing to her marriage bed with you?"

"I'm not that crass, Hera," he protested, watching her.

"Whoever you sleep with – wherever that may be- ends up becoming a part of you. Thus, you bring that person to your bed."

"And I suppose you told Métis all of that," he remarked.

"Not at all," she stopped filing to look up at him. The look she gave him clearly spoke of her shock that he thought she'd cross that line. His personal life was not her business as long as it didn't conflict with the work they did. "I could care less about your sexual escapades. I'm not paid to deal with your personal life. It was all Métis' idea. If you have a problem with that, you should talk to her. I really don't like to meddle in your sexual life. As you once said, it has no place in business."

Zeus reached out and brushed one of the stray strands of hair out of her eyes. Carefully, he watched her face. As much as he tried, he didn't see even a flicker of awareness. Her face didn't even become remote in recognition of his invading her space.

She merely regarded him as if this was an every day thing. Which, contrary to what he knew his mother had feared, was not. "Oh, no, Hera. I don't mind at all," he said. "We'll have to negotiate a new contract for you which includes all of this. Métis is rarely wrong."

"I certainly hope you tell her that," Hera said, then did a double take. "Renegotiating a contract is rather difficult when I don't have an old one, sire."

Moving about until he was more comfortable, he smiled, twirling her hair about his finger. "We'll have to see about getting you one then. Having a personal assistant without a contract is a risk I can't afford anymore. You may suddenly decide to leave me to fend for myself. And I think that after more than sixty years, it's about time we made you legal, wouldn't you agree?"

Hera studied him, really took the time to take in his expression and his words. Tilting her head, she considered his proposition. "Are you offering me the job? Or are you telling me that the job is mine?"

"The job's always been yours, I just didn't figure it out as fast as you did." With a sigh, he added, "You should probably tell Hestia she can stop looking."

"I find that it pays to be a few steps ahead of you," she agreed with him, not bothering to tell him that several years ago she'd told Hestia to call off the search. It seemed rather pointless because he had found the personal assistant he wanted. He was just too dense to realize it. "So, shall I schedule an appointment with Liber?"

"Don't you trust me to make you a fair offer?" he asked, teasingly.

She smiled thinly, noting with some detached curiosity that he was still playing with her hair. Deciding that it was past time to stop him before someone passed by and got the wrong idea, she pushed her chair back and spun around, pulling out the interoffice appointment book.

It may have become something of a joke about the office that she was in love with him – something she blamed Heka and her loose lips for. But it was more than that. After all, she had managed to stick with him far longer than any other assistant he'd ever had. Not to mention, he put up with her attitude.

In fact, when he heard the rumor being passed around, he teased her, _'You're bad for my image, Hera._' But from the way he said, she knew he wasn't truly upset with her. Terribly amused but not angered.

Enough so that she felt easy enough to quip, '_Well, someone has to keep you from getting to big headed_.' But she knew there were some who would think it was truth.

Or would just like to make trouble for him, Eris came to mind.

"Not at all," she responded, turning back around. "You have an amazingly sharp mind and a good deal of business sense. But this makes it completely legal and binding. All standard contracts are to be drawn up by our legal team, thus avoiding any questions about legality."

"This will hardly be a typical business contract," he pointed out. "How many personal assistants make interviews with their bosses' liaisons?"

"A lot more than you might suspect," she dryly replied, knowing it for the truth it was. "After all, a part of my job is to coordinate events in your business life so that they don't conflict with your private life. Why else do you think we're called _personal_ assistants?" there was a definite drawl upon the word.

Zeus laughed. "You're terrible, Hera. And you have a scandalous mind."

"This surprises you when my best friend is Hekate?" she remarked, half-questioningly. The goddess of witchcraft was notorious for her risqué sense of humor. And her various escapades in the sexual arena. If not for the fact that her talents lead her in other directions, she could probably have been the goddess of sexuality and sensuality.

"And here I was, thinking you were a prudish lady," Zeus teased.

With a completely bland expression, she replied, "Just because I enjoy a colorful anecdote every once in a while does not mean that I am not dignified."

"I prefer prude," he replied with a smile. Rising upon noticing the time, "Let's call it a night, Hera."

"Date?" she asked, knowing full well what tonight was. She was almost surprised that he remembered without being reminded. Usually, she had to remind him of any special event that came up – especially in relation to him. Making a mental note to be more wary of that memory, she watched him.

"Anniversary," he stopped suddenly, paling. "And I forgot my gift. Are the Cyclopes still in their workshop?"

Hera consulted the schedule, though she'd long since memorized it. "I'm afraid not, sir. But," here she reached into a drawer on her desk, "I called them earlier and asked them to send up a few samples of jewelry. And asked for a bouquet of calla lilies and roses to be specially arranged. Demeter put them in a special case so they'd remain fresh for several years."

Zeus stared at her, absolutely and completely sure that he could fall in love with her if circumstances were different. Or, you know, she wouldn't quit her job and walk out on him. "You amaze me, Hera. You're absolutely incredible. Why didn't I offer you this job before?"

"You never thought about it," she replied, passing him the bangles and bobbles and beads.

As he picked through them, he noted the whimsical nature of much of them. Only a few were staid, respectable, - things that would've driven Métis crazy if she'd seen them. "Why aren't there any jewels? I'm pretty sure that there should be some."

Hera shook her head. "For Métis to accept jewels before the twentieth anniversary, she would've had to have had a complete personality change. Jewelry is fine but jewels puts the occasion into another category, namely that of after the first child is born."

His fingers paused over the pin of a water nymph poised delicately upon a green leaf. "What?" The marble looked real, fragile, while the nymph looked ready to fly off at the slightest noise.

"She's my elder sister, sire. I never claimed to understand her," she said, "Just love her."

Working his way through the pile, he found an unusual band with many open loops. Since he knew the Cyclops were anything but careless, there must be a reason for it. "The story of this?" he asked, noting her lips tighten in disapproval at his phrasing.

"It's a charm bracelet," she said, having been intrigued by it herself. Had she been anyone else, she would've kept it away from him. "They have several pieces that build upon it to make a unique creation keyed specifically for one's own personality. Once completed, they can heat it in the forge in order permanently link it."

Intrigued, he searched through the pieces again. "Do we have any?"

The look she gave him was affronted. "As if I would overlook such a thing. Since they are much smaller, I kept them in a separate drawer." Once her desk was clear, she pulled out another container and placed it down.

Opening it, he saw thousands of delicately made charms. His eyes were drawn to two particular ones, an owl and a set of crossed scrolls. "These two," he decided, picking them up carefully.

With an approving smile, she pulled out a small box. He passed the three pieces over to her and she attached them as the Cyclops had shown her how to. "You have exceptional taste, sire."

"Thank you," he said, accepting the box. "Where are the flowers?"

Rising, she walked over and pulled them out of a special unit designed to keep them cool and fresh.

"Don't stay too late, Hera, just long enough to lock up."

"I won't," she promised. When he was about to walk out the door, she called out, "I won't tell you not to do anything that I wouldn't do. Nor will I tell you to have a good night since I'm sure your night will surpass the use of such a word."

Laughing seductively, he went out into the night. Hera shook her head and continued to work. But she was mindful of the time. Lenient though he was with her, Zeus didn't want her to put in any unnecessary overtime. And this would qualify as such.

654321

Kronus paced the length of his office, his two sons and nephew watching him warily. In the corner, hands folded primly in her lap, was Nyx. Rhea sat at her desk, the report stretched in front of her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked at last, reigning in his temper.

"My sources are unfailing in their loyalty and dedication to you, Lord Kronus. If they say that there are some attempts at making alliances with the giants of the North then there is," Nyx's reply was calm.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Rhea called before Kronus could scare the unfortunate soul away.

"Forgive my intrusion, my Queen and King," Hera's voice was respectful. Zeus had never heard her speak that way to him. "But Lord Atlas, Lord Prometheus, and Lord Oceanus are here. Lady Theia, Lady Phoebe, and Lady Themis have called with their regrets that they cannot be here. Circumstances that they weren't expecting have unavoidably detained them.

"And Lady Hestia felt that some refreshments would be welcome to help this discussion progress in a rational and productive manner. No good decision was ever made on an empty stomach. Her words, sire, not mine," she said, keeping her eyes downcast.

At the thought of his firstborn, his face relaxed. "Thank you," searching for her name. Upon finding none, he waved her on. "Would you please ask her to join us?"

"Of course, sire," she curtsied. Holding the door open for the three Titan brothers to pass by, "Father Oceanus," she greeted quietly. With concern, she noted how uncomfortably dry he looked. He never did look his best on land.

"Daughter Hera," he replied, patting her shoulder affectionately. Joining Poseidon, he nodded his greeting at the assembled group.

Hera came in with Hestia moments later and passed out drinks and a platter of mini baklava. Reaching Zeus last, she stopped when he rested a hand on her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Take notes," he whispered, gesturing to the chair behind him.

Though concerned by this order, she sat down and pulled out her notepad. She wasn't quite sure she should be here without the invite of either Rhea or Kronus but could find no reasonable way to point it out. Zeus had shown her on several occasions that he was worthy of his position.

Therefore, she choose not to question him.

Yet, this was different. For like many others in the Pantheon, she'd heard the rumors flying about. As this was to be the main course of discussion, she made a notation of it, along with those who had gathered for this council of war and their positions. She noted that Queen Rhea and King Kronus presided. That their sons, Poseidon and Zeus, along with Hestia, were there. The mysterious Lord Hades, grandson of Lady Nyx.

Kronus noticed what she was doing and looked at Zeus. "Care to explain?" he invited, sounding angry at the inclusion of the secretary.

"Not all of us can be here," he replied calmly. The way he thought about every angle was one of the reasons he had been chosen heir. "I think it's best to get the most accurate report our allies as possible. As Mnemosyne is unavailable because of a birth in the family, Hera's taking notes of the Council of War. After we're done, she'll get the notes written up for Hermes and Iris to deliver."

His reply once again reminded Kronus about the reasons Zeus beat out Hestia and Poseidon as his heir. Unlike the other two, Zeus thought in the bigger picture as well as in the smaller, more immediate picture. And though he wished that the boy would be more faithful to his vows, he knew that his positives outweighed the negatives. It took him about half a second to process this all and focus in on the name of his son's secretary.

"Hera?" he repeated, just to make sure he'd heard right.

"Yes, Lord King and Uncle Kronus?" she replied to his unspoken question.

"Why is your daughter my son's secretary?" he asked Oceanus, shocked to find her in such a position.

For a moment he almost said '_because my other daughter has taken the position of his wife_' but stopped himself. It was hardly an appropriate comment no matter how much it looked like there were three people in the marriage. One who seemed to be the literal heir to the position of Queen – and Métis, the wife the world saw who comforted him and was there to provide an heir.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the whole thing but as long as Métis never complained, he supposed that he could accept it. It didn't mean he had to like it, just accept it. Especially since it seemed to work. "Because he hired her to do that job," he replied. "And you know me, brother. I don't favor giving jobs to relatives unless they are fully qualified for the position."

"Are you accusing me of nepotism?"

"Of course not, brother," he replied calmly. Of all the sons of Gaea, he was probably the only one that Kronus could not discomfort in any way.

"As fascinating as this is," Atlas' voice spoke otherwise. "It doesn't address our current problem. Perhaps we should speak of it before we're embroiled in a full out war."

"Wise counsel, Lord Atlas," Lady Rhea's said, her voice a warning to Kronus.

Knowing better than to cross his wife, Kronus let the subject drop. "As Lady Nyx has informed us, the Gigantes are becoming restless. It's been centuries since we've heard anything from them. Unfortunately, we don't know exactly what occurred to set them off. Though it seems that there might be a connection to the Giants of the northern countries. Any further words you can add, Prometheus?" he asked, knowing of his nephew's foresight.

Prometheus' head shook, eyes hard with concentration. "Not so far but, as you know, one can't demand information from the all-seeing fates. At least, not safely," he added warningly. Knowing from personal experience that his uncle would demand that he do it, he knew that the reminder was necessary.

He didn't care so much about himself. As one of the gods, he had the ability to overcome difficult. It would take a little time but he'd recover from it. But he knew the ones who would suffer the most would be those he called his children. It was well known that he dearly loved mankind and was always trying to find ways to improve their lives. His creation wasn't complete, though.

There was something – or someone – missing.

"Perhaps it is a jealousy thing," Hera leaned forward to whisper in Hestia's ear. "Isn't that part of the problem between the Aesir and the Jotuns?"

Zeus looked over at them, "What?"

She started a little to be the focus of those dark eyes. It wasn't often that he looked directly at her the way he was now. As if she just handed him the solution to the dilemma. "I just said may be it's about jealousy. The giants are also the children of Gaea and Ouranos. Yet, they are not a part of this Pantheon.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Giants of the north are also excluded from the Aesir and Vanir Pantheons. They predated both groups of gods – and were responsible for bringing about the circumstances that created them. Of course, there are slight differences. They resent the Aesir because they brought light into their dark and gloomy world and they killed Ymir, their father. Even though he was dangerous, they resent what they did."

"Lord Kronus?" he addressed his father in question and waited to be acknowledged.

"Yes, Zeus?" He leaned back against the desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"Lady Hera has an idea," he said, disregarding her gasp of shock. While he did wonder at it, he knew better than to take credit for her idea. And not just because if it was wrong, he wouldn't have to take the blame. "Perhaps they feel jealous of us. Well, of you because they are children of Gaea and Ouranos as are you. I wonder if we could talk to them, make an alliance of some kind. If we can prevent them from uniting with the giants up north, it would greatly help our situation. We have allied ourselves with the Aesir, recognized them over the Vanir."

"It's worth a try," Lady Rhea said. Her eyes warmed as they looked at her youngest, then chilled slightly as she studied his personal assistant. When she'd finally heard the name of his new assistant, she'd had her doubts about the whole situation working out well.

She knew her son's personality. And she could see that his handsome looks favored her more than Kronus. Though his eyes were all his father's enigmatic orbs, well known for drawing in women. As a result - as Kronus often warned her, he broke hundreds of hearts, male and female.

Most of the time without even knowing about it. Her impression of Hera was of a practical girl who'd been relatively sheltered from male companionship. She'd thought that they'd have the girl in tears over Zeus if she remained working for him. It had happened before.

But she'd been working with him for over one hundred and fifty six years – and had him completely in her thrall, though clearly, she wasn't aware of it.

While she no longer worried about inappropriate behavior between them, she did wonder how this affected her son's marriage to Métis. So far, things seem to be going all right. But too much time spent in Hera's presence and things could go totally haywire. She was upset with the way Métis accepted Zeus' roving eye with complacency, even going so far as to aid and abet his actions.

Atlas' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Talking to the Gigantes is not a good idea. Their leader is Pallas, one of the cleverest minds known to immortal kind. It is possible that they would agree with peace while making plans to defeat us. While the Cyclops are on our side, we lost the support of the Hekatonchieres. With their hidden knowledge, it is highly possible that they know how to create adamantine weapons. They were around when Gaea created yours, Kronus. It isn't an inconceivable notion that they would be ignorant on how it was made."

Kronus shivered at the memory. Adamantine, the one weapon that could harm a god – even kill them, new generation or not.

"There is another factor to consider, Atlas," Prometheus said before Kronus replied. "The Giants of the North are immortal, even if they can be killed. Your siblings are not so blessed. If they make an alliance, it is possible that they could learn the secrets of immortality. That they could become immortals."

"What do you think, Oceanus?" Rhea asked, looking at him. "Of all of us, you are the one with the most rational mind, more willing to listen and study a situation before rushing headlong into it. Should we pursue a course for peace with them? Or prepare for war?"

Oceanus thought over his answer, carefully considering the situation before them. As he'd once refrained from taking part in the rebellion against Ouranos, he used that caution to decide about this situation. He was cautious in suggesting a course of war. War was never a good or easy option, nor was it always the best.

But the Gigantes were not a threat to ignore. With their size and appetites, who knew if there was any way to keep them appeased and prevent them from harming the mortals who lived on the earth? Or the creatures that dwelt in his seas?

Atlas was correct about that.

Should jealousy be the reason, they were in for a world of hurt. They could – and would – destroy them if given half the chance. And in the process, anything that stood in their way.

"Are we prepared for war?" his question was not directing to anyone in particular. Everyone had a differing point of view and all of the answers he heard would help him decide. "Knowing the Gigantes as we do, they have probably been preparing for centuries to do battle against us – if battle there is to be among us. So, honestly answer the question. Are we prepared for war?"

"Mentally, yes," Prometheus said. "But our stock of weapons, I'm not sure about."

Atlas' head shook and he sounded a little bitter. "Our storehouse is woefully inadequate of updated weaponry. As we've never had a reason to stockpile or make weapons, we never started."

Hestia and Hera exchanged looks. "Perhaps we should do both, father," Hestia said.

"Wouldn't that make a lie of our peace talks?" Zeus asked, though the idea had also occurred to him. It just seemed rather dishonest to ask for peace while preparing for war.

"It could – if we were obvious about it," she replied. "I'm not saying that we sue for peace but sing about our war efforts. That's hardly a good political move but it isn't prudent to ignore the very real threat of war. They certainly haven't been idle and I doubt they will continue to be so if they do accept our offer to negotiate. We owe it to the mortals who worship us to do our best to protect them."

"This is counsel of a wise woman. To protect does not always mean to battle – nor does peace mean ignoring a threat. If we fear public opinion, we might as well give up now," Prometheus said, smiling at her in approval.

"We could use the ocean as a storage place, even a forge if necessary," Poseidon offered. It was the first thing he'd said in the meeting. Seeming to realize what he'd done, he faced the Lord of the Waters apologetically. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds, my lord."

He waved it off. "It's an excellent suggestion for the Gigantes don't do well in water. A solution I never would've thought about. Kronus, I know that you asked for my counsel but it seems to me that your daughter has come up with the right solution. Seeking peace while preparing for the worst is the only thing one can do under the circumstances."

There were a few other things discussed before it was decided that they'd wait to hear from all the Titans. Even so, they would start making weapons. It wouldn't do to be caught unprepared should the worst happen before they'd heard from everyone.

Hera walked out with Zeus and Hestia, intent on getting to her desk to start working. But she paused, "Thanks for giving me credit, Lord Zeus. And you'd best tell Métis what's going on now. The last thing you want is for her to find out from someone else."

Nodding, he walked off.

"What do you think, Hera?"

Looking straight into Hestia's eyes, she admitted candidly, "War. No matter what we try, all of our paths will lead us to war."

654321

_Author's Note #2 : I chose to include the Giants from Norse Mythology because the battle of the Giants is an important part of the mythos and I already changed the Titanomachy. Hope no one minds the change, but it does mean that I have to do a bit more research before the next few chapters come together. And Loki isn't helping anything._


	6. You Really Aren't Going to Like This

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. My old computer got stuck in a cycle of not being able to fully boot up and let me in. I've been locked out of it since April. I spent most that time - when it became obvious that we couldn't get it fixed at all - saving up money so that I could buy myself a new one, which is what I'm on right now. Then, once it arrived, I had to update and do all of those lovely little things that one has to do in order to make sure the computer runs properly. But now I should be able to continue to do my writing and updating.  
This is just a small update to let everyone know who is following this story but not my others what happened. It will be added onto at a later date. Thanks so much for the support, reviews, check-ins, and every other thing that you all do that helps me keep connected and determined to do my best to finish my stories.  
P.S. I hope that Métis lives up to expectation.

654321

Hera walked into her office and stopped dead, looking at the mess that covered the entire area. She could barely see her desk from her position in the doorway. "What happened in here?" she gasped, utterly horrified to find the place so trashed. It hadn't looked like this when she left. She knew that full well.

She had done her best to make sure that everything was set in order so that Zeus could maintain the high level of efficiency that they always did.

Zeus burst out of his office, a relieved smile on his face to see her. Though her expression was far from overjoyed, he half-embraced her. "I'm so thankful that you're back. So very, unbelievably grateful. No one here knows how to do anything right," he said.

"Including you?" she dryly retorted. Not quite sure what to make of his embrace, she remained motionless. Though she couldn't stop the slight stiffening of her body and she hoped that he wouldn't notice. If he did, there would be questions she didn't want to answer.

"And you didn't answer my question. What happened? When I went on vacation a week ago, this office was spotless. All of our files were in order. I know I was with family but I thought we were enjoying a tense peace with the giants." She referred to the talks that had taken five years to work through.

And the only reason the giants had been willing to talk was because Zeus had managed to wound Pallas, though, unfortunately, it had not been a fatal wound.

"Like I said, no one knows how to do anything around here," he said, finally moving away. A step or two, true, but it was a definite move away from her. "You can't take any more vacations. Do you know how many assistants they sent to me and none of them – _**not one**_ – could do a thing after arriving. At least, nothing of any real value to me. They took half a morning to get ready and still couldn't find anything."

"So, you let them tear my office apart?" she asked, doing mental calculations to figure out how long it would take her to restore everything.

"They didn't consult me, Hera," he replied, slightly offended. How could she possibly think that he enjoyed this chaos? "Aren't you even a little bit happy to be back?"

Putting her bag on the coat hook, she shook her head. "Give me three hours to fix this mess and I'll let you know. Or is there more in your office I need to worry about?"

"Give me some credit," Zeus started.

"Are you good for it?" she asked, starting to pick up the scrolls nearest to her.

"I'll ignore that."

"I'll take that as a no," she retorted, giving him a teasing smile over her shoulder. "You were saying about your office?"

Zeus really wished she'd stop finding new ways to be attractive to him. Really, he did. "I kept them out. Any time I needed to do diction or reviews, we stayed out here. With the door open and I made sure Hermes kept dropping by so that I wouldn't be tempted to strangle any of them."

"I'll check anyway," she said, suspecting that there were things he wasn't telling her. She was not looking forward to any of this but knew that she had take care of things. "We're not going to be able to work for a while, why don't you see Métis? She has something to share with you."

"I'll be right back," he told her. Métis had gone to see the Moirae about defeating the giants. Though they were less mysterious and had more compassion than the Graeae, he still worried about her mental state.

"Don't hurry on my account," she quipped. "I don't think it was as easy as she made it sound. She's going to need your support and strength more than I will."

Zeus nodded, walking out. He found Métis in the garden, admiring Demeter's new creation. Wrapping his arms around the blond beauty, he greeted her. "Hi, love. Hera said you had some news for me."

Her sky blue eyes were almost empty of feeling as she recounted her strange meeting with the curious beings known as the Fates. Though she leaned back into his embrace, he could tell she drew neither comfort nor warmth from it. Her body remained almost stiff and unyielding as stone.

Yet, at the same time, it felt as though he was holding nothing more than air.

"So, if we fight, we need a mortal hero with the blood of a god inside?" he asked. "No problem, there are several gods who can father such a child." His hand ran through her hair, heedless of the pins he scattered about. He never could figure out why she pulled her hair back. It wasn't as if she actually had to do so.

"The hero has to have a godly parent, but also needs the mortal parent to descend from a godly line," she paused. Not looking up at him, she continued, voice dead. "And the godly parent must have control over air and some in the water in order to fight the forces of the earth and the sky."

Zeus sighed. "That makes it a bit more difficult for there aren't many who fit that description."

"There's only one, Zeus," she stared up at him. "You."

He felt his stomach drop. No wonder she was so hurt. In order to save them from this threat, she had to let her husband have a child with his mistress – whoever that may be. A child which would permanently tie this woman to them, through the presence of the child if nothing else.

"It wouldn't be forever, just for the length of his mortal life," he said, trying to be comforting.

"He will gain immortality with this act," she dully replied. "Fighting the Gigantes as a mortal would require extraordinary courage. And you know that children of divine blood always have a destiny greater than their mortal life. Even if he were not to gain immortality, his name would live on forever."

"Oh," it was not an inspiring nor a comforting remark. A mortal son made immortal through an act of courage. It had no precedence in all known history, not even their allies to the North had something like this for him to look at. How would this affect the course of the Pantheon? Would the boy expect more of him, of them all just because he was his father?

More importantly, would his marriage survive this set back?

Métis shook herself. "Enough of this nonsense. I'm being silly."

"No, you're not," he softly refuted. "This can't be easy for you. So, I don't think you're silly or unreasonable. If our positions were reversed, I would be angrier than you are right now."

Kissing him, she smiled up at him. Life returning to her eyes and making them sparkle gaily. "You're sweet to say that."

"Whose being sweet?" he protested, hugging her closer to him. "I'm being serious."

"And that's why it's so sweet," she replied, slapping his roving hands away from her neckline. "Zeus, cut that out. Anyone could walk in here."

His eyebrow went up, "In my private garden? I don't think so. And if anyone does, we'll sick Hera on them. She's rather frightening." Though he gave a mock shudder, he also wasn't kidding. Hera could be a real termagant when she wanted to be. Some of his more persistent, dismissed mistresses had found that out when he'd asked her to deal with them for they'd been troubling both him and Métis.

"And you like that about her," she shot back, no real heat there.

"Yeah," he dryly replied, "I like being scared to death by the woman."

Métis rolled her eyes, laughing softly. No matter what he said, she was fully aware of the truth. "The first order of business is to choose an appropriate mother. If I know Hera, she's already compiling a list of suitable candidates the both of us like. What?" she asked, catching the grimace on his face.

"My temps left her office a mess. I doubt she'll be doing anything for a while."

Métis laughed again, life and fire coming back into her. "You don't know my sister that well if you think that. Not only will she have a list but I'm sure that she'll be arranging for interviews."

Zeus looked at her doubtfully.

"How long has Hera worked for you – officially and as your temp?"

Thinking it over for a moment, he answered after he did the calculations. "One hundred sixty one years."

"And you doubt her ability to do any kind of work after working? You really need to rethink what you know of her if such is the case. I've never known Hera to be truly thrown by anything," she paused, thinking about something and her eyes darkened. "The only time I've ever seen her shaken was when she met some half mortal eons ago."

"Hera? Shaken?" Zeus repeated. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Why would I kid you?"

Thinking about the goddess with her perfectly done hair and fair, the trimmed to a specific length nails, the chiton always properly pressed, and the bag that was kept ruthlessly in order…the image of her anything as else than perfectly composed defied him. "That would be quite a sight."

"She was thirteen at the time," she added. "Barely out the schoolroom and pushed into womanhood far to soon because of the war."

"It's still something I would've liked to see," he said. With sigh, he relented to her constant push away from him. "I'd best get back to work. Are you going to be alright?"

Métis smiled, no longer shadowed by pain. "Yeah. The worst is over now that you know."

"Not quite," he corrected. "Mother has to be told."

Her face fell, imagining Rhea's reaction. Her mother-in-law none to fond of Métis' way of looking the other way with regards to her husband's philandering. She found it terribly disrespectful that she even interviewed these women.

Thus, they didn't get along well at all.

"I was so concerned with you, I forgot about her." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Get it over with now," he advised. At her sour look, he had to stifle a laugh. He did, after all, want his wife in his bed tonight. "She's not going to eat you, you know."

"Oh, but I'm sure she'd like too. She doesn't quite approve of me you know. Thinks I'm a bit to liberal when it comes to you," she said conversationally.

Zeus knew she was referring to her attitude towards his liaisons. It was no secret his mother wanted him to stay faithful, that she wished Métis would be firmer with him. But this worked for them, so long as his mistress understood her place – and she never had a child.

"I could tell her," he offered.

"Thanks, but this is my task." She smiled. Though grateful to him for the offer, she couldn't let him do this. It was her task. "As the future Queen of the Olympos, I can't run away from a task, no matter how distasteful I find it."

"I could go with you," he said. He knew she was right. This was something that she should handle for she was the one who was told the prophecy. But he also knew his mother. This would not go over well.

Shaking her head, she gently refused. "It would do my cause no good if I can't stand on my own before her." After standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, she watched him walk reluctantly away from her before she turned away. She was fully aware that he'd stopped and watched her, hoping she'd call him back.

But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. This was her message to give and she needed to do it alone.

Demeter emerged from one of the rooms and saw her. Her eyes widened and then she shook her head. "You may want to clean up before going to see Queen Rhea."

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Her hands smoothed down her hair and then her dress.

"Come on," she invited, smiling warmly. "What you really want is a hairbrush and a mirror so you can replace your pins. A new outer robe wouldn't hurt either. Had it been anyone but Zeus a quick brush down would work."

Knowing what her husband was like, Métis didn't get upset by the reminder of this woman's past with him – much. It was hard to ignore the knowing in her voice. The really difficult part about Demeter was that Métis really liked her. She was funny and smart, without being in your face about it.

Plus, she was a terrific mother to Persephone - it slightly overprotective. She feared the day that the girl entered the marriage arena for she had a feeling that Demeter would fight it every step of the way.

And Persephone's presence was a genuine concern for her.

Every time she saw her, she could only see that Demeter had done something with her husband that she had yet to do. Though he was constantly in her bed, she had not conceived. They had been wed for several years and she hadn't even had a false alarm.

Such things worried her because she had yet to see any signs that she _could_ conceive.

654321

"Your most honored Excellency," she addressed her as she curtsied low. Out of the corner of her eye, she studied the queen, grateful for Demeter and Aphrodite's timely interference. Had she come in looking as though she'd just stumbled out of Zeus' bed, Rhea would've thrown her out. She'd had cause to do it once before, though that was not her fault.

"Ah, Princess Métis," she politely greeted her. "I trust you have some favorable word for the Moirae."

Rising, she kept her eyes lowered and hands folded in front of her. "I would not say that the message that the message is favorable, my Queen. While they gave me news of peace, they also revealed a most disturbing fact."

The heavens darkened slightly outside. The pillars spaced sporadically around the room to let the light in took on a more ominous look. She shivered in the sudden chill but held steady. Now was no time to falter, her message to important. A part of her did fear that it was Ouranos who had created the sudden change in the atmosphere for he had allied himself to the giants.

"Oh?" Rhea's voice went deadly still. "And what is this word?"

"That when war came, victory would only be assured with the assistance of a mortal of divine blood who also descends from that lineage."

Rhea's head tilted, "That does not sound to difficult a task to manage. We have several single gods who could perform the task given the right list of mortal women to choose from. Even, if necessary, a goddess could do the task with a male of the appropriate status. Of course, we would require that there be a marriage for the duration of the mortal's life but that is nothing to a goddess when a mortal's life is so short."

Métis quietly said, "That's when we run into trouble. There was a proviso added that the child's parent have control over the sky and influence in the sea in order to combat the earth and sky in the giants."

"Zeus."

"Zeus," she needlessly confirmed.

A sharp breath escaped Rhea. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"The child shall become a god for this act of bravery and overcoming mortal fears to fight them," she finished, trying not to rush the words.

For a moment, everything went completely still. Not even a puff of air moved before everything exploded into chaotic sounds and severe storms. Swirling about the room, everything became cold and damp. Métis knelt to the ground, paralyzed with terror.

She almost wished that Rhea had eaten her.

It would have been preferable to this.

"Mother!"

"Rhea? What are you doing?" Kronus asked, pushing Zeus to the side.

Zeus felt nothing. His eyes were on his wife and he quickly moved to embrace her. Protecting her with his body, they made their way unsteadily through the debris to the door. Behind them, they could hear Rhea telling Kronus the news.

"We'd best get everyone to higher ground," she said as the mountain rumbled ominously beneath their feet.

Hestia's voice was clearly heard from across the hall. "Already have that covered. The start of mother's storm front said we should prepare for the worst. Most of the Temples have been evacuated but Hermes was unable to get into your offices."

"Hera!" They exclaimed before Métis was pushing him towards the other staircase. "GO! I'll be fine," she added, seeing his doubtful look. Really, just because she wasn't as powerful as Hera, that didn't make her incapable. She wished he'd realize that.

"Take care of her, Hestia," he ordered needlessly before racing up the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he casually threw out his own powers to block or push away the obstacles in his path. Upon reaching the area his office was, he saw the blockage and knew why Hermes hadn't been able to get through. God of thieves he may have been but even this mess would defy his ability.

"Need a hand?" Poseidon asked.

Together they cleared the way and Zeus pushed open the door. Hera sat in front of seven clouds, debris and files scattered all over the floor.

654321


	7. They Suspect Something

Orders flowed from Hera's lips even as a piece of the roof fell, crashing down beside her right elbow. Not even flinching, she moved slightly over to the left. She arranged for the Temples to be cleared out, the towns to be emptied, and for supplies to be sent to the areas of evacuation. Even as she was making these arrangements, she ordered that those who were unable to be moved because of age or injury to be watched over by the satyrs and nymphs, knowing that their magic would protect them to a certain extent.

"Hera, are you a fool or merely an imbecile?"

Pausing in her conversation with one of the priests, she turned around and faced them. "Neither, sire, but as the pathway was blocked before I could make my escape, I decided to do work of a more profitable nature."

"You could be killed, sitting here like this!"

"Hardly, sire. For like you, I am of the new generation of gods. Contained, perhaps, but not killed," she calmly replied. Turning back to the clouds, "Make sure all of this is done. I have to go – rescue of sorts is here."

"That's gratitude for you," Poseidon said, shaking his head. Keeping his attention focused on the cleared path, his trident blasted away the debris that was continuing to fall about them. He would try shielding but had never been very good at it. "Lecture her later on the stupidity of this act, little brother. The walls won't hold another one of father's shakes."

"Right," he agreed as he walked over and picked her up, striding out the door. Ignoring her squawk of outrage, he stepped carefully over a column. "Lecture me later on the impropriety of this act, Hera. I am not about to lose you because you are to pigheaded to leave on your own."

She expelled an angry breath. "I'm not stubborn, just practical enough to…"

"Save it," he ordered, picking his way through the rocks and debris after Poseidon. Her body felt warm and supple in his arms and he half-cursed his brother's presence for it was the only thing that stopped him from taking advantage of Hera.

The other side of him was grateful that he was there. Not only was she his sister-in-law, she was really the only one he could count on in this place to do anything right. If he so much as tried to kiss her – soberly that is – she would walk.

They arrived at the Olympos complex and he put her down before they walked in. She glared at him before marching off to join Hekate and Hermes, bright spots of color on her cheeks.

Métis looked between them and shook her head. As he sat beside her, he took her hand in his. "This can't be only a reaction to your news. Mother understands needs sometimes outweigh the ideas of morality."

"Its Grandfather Ouranos," Hestia quietly said. "He's up to something and Grandmother Gaea is fighting back."

"If they are fighting, wouldn't it be better for us to be lower? Perhaps the sea?" Apollo asked, brushing back his brownish blond hair. By his side was Artemis, her silvery blond hair pulled up tight. The only physical similarity they shared was their stunning aqua eyes.

Poseidon finally found Amphitrite and sat down beside her, noting the wound on her cheek. Gently, he rubbed his finger across it, clearing it of blood. "If the waters were safe, do you think we'd be up here?" his voice was slightly acidic.

Iapetus peered into the building and counted them all , noting with a frown that neither Prometheus or Epimetheus were there. Glancing around, he did not see them coming and a frown crossed his face. He waited until Polos, Krios, and Hyperion were there before he shrunk down. Walking over to Hera, he demanded as he knelt down, "Where are my sons?"

"I thought they had gone to the Aesir on a mission of trade," she said, rather surprised by this question. It had, after all, been Iapetus himself who had suggested that they be the ones to go. Epimetheus' friendly nature would ease the path for them as Prometheus could be rather terse and abrupt with others. "They aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

Visibly calming down, he let out a relieved sigh. "Could you arrange for them to stay away longer? I don't want them to travel in this."

"Of course, sire. But Prometheus is sure to ask when they are to return. If not for the necessity of the trade, he would have come back by now. He doesn't care much for the weather as it is colder than he is used to. The high altitude also causes him some discontent."

Iapetus sighed again, wondering how that boy could possibly be his. "Just tell him that I will call him when it's time, Hera."

"Of course, Uncle." Idly she wondered if there was more to his request than what it seemed before deciding it did not matter. If there was a problem he couldn't handle, he would report it. Rising, she went into an antechamber, feeling more than seeming Métis follow her. Calling up a cloud, she waited for Prometheus to respond – even Epimetheus would be acceptable.

"Ah, the beauteous Hera! So good of you to allow your glorious face to enliven our dark corner of the world," a smooth voice said.

"Greetings, Lord Loki." She bowed to him. "May I please speak to Lord Prometheus or Lord Epimetheus?"

His icy blue eyes widened. "You don't wish to engage in conversation with me to further relations between our Pantheons? For I feel that there is much we can share with each other. We would benefit greatly from getting to know one another better. How about you and I have dinner some time?"

"I've heard about you, sir, and dinner is just about the last thing you want from me," her grin was quick – and definitely quirky. "Why don't I give you Hekate's number? In the meantime, may I speak to Lord Prometheus?"

"You are a cold woman," he sighed, posing dramatically. His eyes never left hers, noting the amusement she tried desperately to hide in her eyes. Oh, this woman was definitely unusual and a keeper. It didn't hurt that she was stunning and intelligent. His last marriage failed because Angrboda hadn't been able to keep up with him intellectually, though magically speaking he'd had no greater partner.

Well, now that Odin had decided to pretend that he had never practiced magic.

"Not at all," she replied, suppressing a smile. "I am a one woman man – and totally taken. You'll just have to wait, Lord Loki. Lord Prometheus, please?"

"When I was told that you were a focused woman, I could hardly believe it. Logic and the feminine gender are not two things that go together," a deep voice spoke from the doorway. "I am Odin, King of the Aesir."

"I am Métis, goddess of good counsel," another voice spoke. She stepped into the room, gently nudging Hera out of the way. Her eyes were hard as she stared at him, not fazed by his look of interest. "And I find your attitude supercilious and out of place in this conversation. You may be a king but that is no reason for rude and completely uncalled for labels to be thrown about. Kindly find Lord Prometheus for us for we did not call to bandy words about with either of you."

"The brothers are unavailable right now," Odin said, studying both women intently. At first glance, they appeared to be similar to other goddesses but there was something more to them, especially Métis. Perhaps he'd best rethink his position. Frigga couldn't be a fluke in the world – she whose voice was steady and correct most of the time.

"To busy?" Métis repeated, voice heavy with disbelief. Her arms crossed her chest as she returned her study to the one eyed man. The way he was looking at her filled her with unease. It was as if he was trying to peel back the layers that made her who she was to discover the flaws beneath that he could exploit. While she knew he would find none of any real significance, her face became harsher. "Why do I find myself doubting that?" The sarcasm was thick and mocking.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Not at all, sire," she replied coolly. "But you did not send someone to tell him of our call. Nor has he sent you any reply. Therefore, I doubt very much that he knows we wish to speak to him for if he knew, he'd be here. Prometheus may be many things but deliberately rude he is not."

"I have no need to send him a message when I know what they are doing."

"Very well, you must serve as a messenger for us. Tell them that their father wishes to have a few words with them. As for Prometheus, he needs to return home within a week for his wife is due to give birth soon. As talented as we are, Prometheus is the only one who has full knowledge of what to do," Métis' tone was precise and carefully enunciated. She wanted her message to be clear, with no way for him to work around her words. "I expect to talk to them both in two hours. If I do not hear from them, my husband and I will journey to Asgard immediately to talk to them."

Before Odin – or even Loki – could reply, she imperiously ended the call. Hand on her cheek, she began to pace as thoughts and ideas entered her mind. Thinking them through, she debated on which was truth and which was a lie. Either way, she did not like the way things were looking for the brothers. Holding in a sigh, she decided to wait before telling anyone her suspicions. She knew Hera had her own theories but also knew that she'd keep quiet.

"Call Hermes," she ordered, "Something is not right."

654321

Loki looked at Odin, a familiar smirk in his eyes. "They suspect something, sire," though he did not actually have to address the god so. As blood brothers and a ruler of his own realm, Loki was his equal, not his subordinate. It was a station the god knew annoyed many on Asgard but he could care less about their attitude. They'd always been to stiff, to formal, - and oh, so hypocritical – for his tastes.

"They're southern women, Loki," Odin scoffed, ignoring his earlier impressions now that he did not have them before him.

"What has that to do with anything?"

"Have you ever known one who wasn't a spoiled, pampered brat?"

"Yes," he said, wickedly smiled. His dark blue eyes twinkled merrily in thought and remembrance, "Several of them in fact."

"Expertise in the boudoir hardly translates into understanding the complexities of the business world."

"I don't know about that, Odin. Prometheus isn't the kind to be led around blindly by lust as others are and he spoke highly of Princess Métis. And the word on the street is that Lady Hera is the one who truly runs things in the V.P.'s office," he said. "And Frigga is rarely wrong in her judgements and she's met both women."

"Hmmmm, you may have a point. I'll go see our guests." He looked out at the cloudy sky, noting the snow flurried. "Perhaps they will be more willing to exchange information now."

"To exchange information means a return of equal measure from you," Prometheus coldly said when the question was put before him. The tendrils of Yggdrasil surrounded him and flipped him upside down at Odin's command. "This is hardly likely to make me talk."

"Perhaps not – but it entertains me," he replied. "Well, I'm off to see your brother. He may not be as clever as you but he's also not as stubborn."

This was true as Prometheus knew full well but he also knew that it would do no good. What information Odin wanted, Epimetheus did not have. He could take some measure of comfort from that thought.

"But perhaps you'd better rethink you position anyway."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, feigning some interest.

"Because your wife is going to have a child and needs you there," he replied. "I had a wife who was very angry with me during labor. And since you are the only one able to provide help, I'd hate to be in your shoes when she gives birth and you aren't there for her."

Odin left, wondering at the look of shock on Prometheus' face. It was almost as if he didn't have the slightest idea as to what Odin was talking about. It was something that the Aesir didn't like. Instead of going to Epimetheus, he walked into his room to see if his ravens had any insights.

"Perhaps you should let them go before we run into trouble," Frigga said from behind him.

"From who, exactly?" he asked, sitting down. In a second, his ravens and wolves joined him. "From our southern allies? They did not fight to gain their power. It was handed to them."

"They had no need," Frigga gently pointed out. "The world they inhabit is less fierce than our own. So, they can afford to live as they have."

"You think so?" he half-asked. "I doubt that it's so easy. Father Ood told me tales of Kronus, of his lust for power. As you know, he ruthlessly stole power from his own father. I don't understand his waffling position now."

"Whatever his reason, we should not be alienating the one we wish to aid us in our battle with the old ones," she pointed out.

"Don't be silly, one doesn't get something for nothing," he retorted. "If I just let them go, my position weakens. You are fully aware of how tenuous it already is with the Vanir. Should I show weakness by releasing the brothers without gaining anything, they may just leave us to fend for ourselves. No matter how powerful Kronus and his people are, they do not have the magic of the Vanir."

"And what good will that position do you if you are at war with the old ones **and** Kronus?" she snapped and left.

He hated it when she did that. "Any word of counsel, my friends?" he asked. Looking out the window, he could only see the dismal snow covered peaks only partially revealed through the thick fog that enshrouded the land. How could anything possibly grow in this land? What kind of god would he be if he ignored the very real needs of his people?

They needed light and warmth, the capacity to learn and grow. And as he was no closer to discovering where Mimir dwelt, Prometheus was his answer.

"Perhaps if he sees this, he will understand that you want your mortals to be even more vested in life so that they can survive this bleak and chilly realm."

"It is not just a thirst for knowledge that makes you seek this from him," agreed the other. "To allow one to see one's innermost thoughts is not to be weak."

Odin pondered their words. It was much the same as Frigga and Balder – and even Loki had been telling him. "Is the forgiveness of Kronus so great that he will not punish me for my treatment of his emissaries?

"No," Huginn's answer was blunt.

"But his wife is highly influential," Muninn quickly assured him. "If you speak to her first, there might be a chance."

"And Zeus?" he asked. "Talk to his wife first?" The prospect was not that displeasing to him.

"Oh, by the Norns, no," they chorused.

"Why not?" he asked, startled by their total assurance that Métis wasn't the one he needed to speak to. It was at odds with their assurance that he should speak with Rhea before approaching Kronus. Why the one and not the other? "Is she not his wife and goddess of good counsel?" though he knew she was for she'd told him so herself.

"She is – but it is the Lady Hera he listens to with regards to the running of the kingdom."

"His sister-in-law?" he asked, surprised. "Isn't that awkward?"

"They have an understanding of sorts," Huginn commented, not entirely sure one could call it that when one part of the trio was unaware of the reality of things. "It is easy to say that while Métis has good advice, she does not have the power to enforce it."

"Hera has no concern over her job or even what Zeus will do to her. Strangely enough, they are equal in power," Muninn added.

Odin nodded, "She's not bad to look at either."

Hermes had heard enough and snuck away, taking a moment to make sure that Iapetus' sons were all right. While he could sympathize with Odin's dilemma, he couldn't understand just why he'd done it like this. It wasn't as if they would refuse to help him if he'd asked.

Entering the Temple of Zeus, he walked over to his dad and stepmother, sharing his news with them. He was sure that he wasn't the only one who noticed the subtle clenching of Zeus' fists. The question was, was it towards the insult on his wife? Or was it about Hera?

"So, do we go rescue them?" Hermes asked.

"Certainly not," Métis said. "It sounds as if he is wiling to bargain with us. Before we do anything rash, we must talk to him. See what it is he wishes from us in return for Prometheus and Epimetheus. As he cannot afford a war on two sides, it is true that we are in the same position."

"I'm pretty sure he wants Hera," he dryly replied, tamping down his feelings. It wasn't as if Métis was unaware of his regard for her sister – it seemed everyone knew but his personal assistant. Her ignorance was a very good thing for it would lead to all kinds of troubles. And while his wife was aware, he tried not to throw it in her face.

"That's not all," Loki's voice overwhelmed anything Métis may have said. "Don't even pretend to be offended when you sent a spy amongst us."

"How did you get in here?" Zeus demanded, lightening bolt in hand.

"I was invited, sire," Loki bowed.

Zeus and Métis exchanged puzzled looks, "By whom?"

Shaking his head, "Who do you think?"

"HERA!"

Walking in, she calmly looked at him as she lowered the tea tray. "You bellowed, sire?"

"What were you thinking, inviting him here?"

"That even though neither Odin nor he has proven to be entirely trustworthy, they are allies. We cannot afford to be caught up in a war with them," she reasonably replied, handing a cup to Métis.

"So you invited him here, without consulting me? Or Métis?"

"I knew you'd be unreasonable and say no," she replied. "Therefore, I went ahead and did what was best for us."

"Thank you, Hera," Métis smiled, though it was tight. While Hera had done the right thing in going straight to one of Odin's confidants, she couldn't help but feel that by approaching Loki, Hera had made things worse.

She nodded, knowing of her sister's thoughts. It was one of the things she had taken into consideration herself. Yet she knew that something had to be done and with Loki's understanding of matters in the North, he was the best one to speak to. She would deal with the fallout of things should they happen. Running from the consequences of her actions was not something Hera had been raised to do.

And by the gods, Loki was a charming rascal. "Lord Kronus and Lady Rhea will soon be here. I suggest that an agreement be reached between the three of you before then. Lord Iapetus is getting anxious for news of his sons. And you know how irritable the west wind can be, what damage it may bring upon the unwary. I pray that you listen to both the counsel of your wife and what words Lord Loki has for you that we may avoid such a situation."

Zeus sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting down. There was no point in arguing further with Hera. "Hermes, keep an eye out for your grandparents, okay?"

"You got it, mighty pop above the clouds," he said, ducking outside.

Métis and Hera giggled while Loki laughed outright. "I do not know where he gets that attitude," Zeus muttered. Resting an arm on his leg, "Well? Do you have any idea on how to resolve this?"

"Honestly?" Loki teased, then dropped the banter. This was serious business and one he should not make light of. "You're talking to the wrong god for that. I'm better with trickery – some might label it treachery – though I had nothing to do with what happened to Prometheus. I happen to enjoy the man's company."

"Yet you did nothing to stop it," Métis mildly pointed out. "If you did nothing to help him and his brother, how do you expect us to trust you?"

"I don't but I know you don't want a war with us anymore than Odin does." Loki shrugged, keeping an eye on the royal couple. Hera and he had come to a truce – she agreed to go to dinner with him so long as he behaved himself. That tidbit was something he felt it was best to keep to himself.

And would be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Later, the two of them were walking out of the complex. "Zeus wants you," he conversationally observed, watching her face. Though many had said she was oblivious – he had thought so himself – there was something about the way she reacted to Zeus that said something else. Her manner became sterner, even more authoritative with him.

"He wants a well ordered life more," she replied calmly. "And you have kept your half of our deal very well, much to my surprise."

A wicked smile crossed his face. "I am full of such surprises, lovely lady."

"And rather full of yourself," she dryly added.

"That too," he agreed. "So, dinner? And perhaps a midnight snack?"

Her eyes went glacial. He could actually feel the freeze. "I agreed to dinner, sir, nothing more and nothing less. Should you wish for anything else, you need to seek another date. There are many a willing female – even some males should you so desire – for you to choose from."

"Dinner is fine," he replied. "But perhaps I can encourage you to want a relationship with me – one that doesn't conflict with our mutual loyalties?"

Despite herself, she found a small smile curving her lips. "Is that the way you talk to Lord Odin? If so, it is no wonder he overlooks your less than desirable traits."

"I'm shocked and hurt that you would believe such a thing of me."

Shrugging, she falsely apologized, "Sorry."

"It's quite all right, I'm over it. When you hear comments like that so often, you learn to recover quickly," he replied, smirking.

Finally, she laughed. A full throated laugh that sent shivers down his spine. "You are terribly charming," she said.

"I try."

"You're that too," she agreed.

"That is not what I said."

"No – it's what you implied."

Shaking his head, "Oh, I'm going to have to keep a wary eye on you."

"Somehow, I don't think such a thing will trouble you." Pausing, she gestured to an area with a set of small homes. Compared to the rest of the buildings, they seemed bland and unadorned. Yet there were signs that great care had been lavished upon them. "Our diplomatic guests stay here. If there's anything missing from your quarters, just ask. If it's reasonable, it shall be granted to the best of our ability."

"Are you trying to get out of our agreement?"

"No," she replied. "But I'm hardly dressed to go out. I shall return in one hour to pick you up. Try not to take to long getting ready, I am punctual."

She walked off, then stopped, addressing him over her shoulder, "And Lord Loki?"

"Yes?" he warily asked, tensing up slightly at her intense, studying examination – for that was what it was, no matter how off hand she was acting.

"If you misbehave, you will find it very uncomfortable for you. I am not bound by fear of Lord Odin." Her smiled was pleasant. "I'll see you soon."

A whistled escaped him. Oh, yeah. That goddess was really one to keep an eye on.

654321

_Author's Note: About the Loki connection, yeah. He's not evil. I'm keeping him as the mischievous god he's known for. His three-sixty degree turn into a murderous god makes no sense to me - especially since it could be as a result of Christianity converting the Viking world. We know that while they prayed to God, they also prayed to Thor. So, why wouldn't Loki have blended in with Satan - it was priests, after all, who wrote down the works. If necessary for the Twilight of the Gods to happen, I will be using Odin's lesser known birth brother Lodur for that. It is highly possible that the two gods - whose names are so similar - blended into one._

_I found him in "Viking Mythology" by John Grant. According to him, in one creation myth he is Odin's brother who gave humanity blood and a healthy complexion. He can be equated with Loki. I figure that his name being forgotten over time and constantly living under the shadow of his biological brother Odin and being mistaken for Loki (Odin's blood brother) might give him a good reason to want to destroy anything that Odin cared about. His partner in crime (if he needed one) could be Hoenir - also a forgotten brother. Both of these brothers appear in D'Aulaires' Book of Norse Myths. In the more known mythology, the brothers of Odin were Ve and Vili._

_Yeah, I'd be pissed too if I lost my place in the cosmos and was forgotten_.


	8. Taking The Dance To The Next Level

_Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient with me and my updating ability. I will try harder to be more consistant but, as we all know, RL has a way of deciding things for us. Thanks for the support and the reviews._

654321

Emerging from the baths, she waved off the nymphs who had been attending her. As helpful as they were, they did nothing to ease the nervous fluttering feelings within her. Thinking about Loki, she had to wonder just what happened to her good sense. She was getting involved with a being that she really only knew of from rumors and the reputation he carried almost proudly. He was undoubtedly charming, rather roguish, - and way too dangerous for her.

Yet, there was also something wounded about him. Something terribly vulnerable and she rather wished to heal that hurt inside of him – if she could.

With a sigh, she looked at her reflection in the bronze mirror and brushed her hair till it shone. Approaching her closet, she went through it before choosing one outfit. Though it was one Hekate had given her and hardly her style – clinging a bit more to her body than she was used to – it made her feel more confident as a woman. And she wanted, for the moment at least, to be a woman. Once dressed, she sat down and made up her hair and face. A simple necklace of coral given to her by her father and an earring set completed her look.

The chiming of the clock reminded her of the time. Grabbing a shawl, she picked up her purse and walked out, locking her door behind her. The chill in the air almost had her turning back to change into something else. But she did not for she would be late. Stepping onto her chariot, she set it in motion, knowing that she was going to be early – but not by much.

Knocking on the door, she waited with an apparent calm. Smoothing down her dress, a polite smile crossed her face when the door opened. Loki stared, unable to find any word to say. How was he supposed to keep control over himself when she looked like _that_? After a few moments, she shifted uncomfortably under his increasingly heated look. "Is there something wrong with the way I look, sir? I can change."

Tough it sounded like she was seeking a compliment, Loki knew it was anything but. "You look…Lady Hera, there are no words to describe just how breathtaking you are – and I know a _lot_ of words."

She flushed, recognizing his sincerity. "If there is nothing wrong with my appearance, shall we go?" she asked, shifting awkwardly. This unadulterated desire was unexpected. Sure, she'd known he wanted her, but she hadn't expected him to be so affected by a simple change in outfit. In all honesty, she'd thought he found her amusing and flirted with her because she resisted his advances. This spoke of honest desire – and she wasn't quite sure what she should do about it.

Perhaps she shouldn't have gone for such a dramatic change in appearance.

"Yeah," he stepped out and shut the door behind him. One hand went automatically to her back, following her. Stepping into the eatery, they were met by one of the snottiest looking satyrs he'd ever seen. A glance down at her showed she shared his thoughts and they exchanged a smile.

They were seated by a western window. Helios was beginning his descent into the sea, Selene absent for the night. She would not be seen for the rest of the week and he wondered about that. Over dinner, they talked and laughed. Their thoughts and tastes ran along similar lines and he wondered about that. He also couldn't tell if he was charming her or not. Usually, a woman subtly gave herself away – playing with her hair or flirting with her eyes.

She did none of these things. It was as intriguing as it was frustrating.

"Sir, I have an early morning," her voice gently broke into his thoughts. "So, if you want to stay, you'll have to excuse me. I can arrange for someone to wait for you to help you find your way back to the diplomatic homes."

"I would hate to end this wonderful night on such a bad note. Shall we?" he rose and extended his hand.

Accepting it with only that barest trace of hesitation for she had not expected such an action from him, "Such a gentleman. Who knew?" she teased, regaining her equilibrium.

"I have my moments," he replied with a knowing smile. "This night ended far too soon. Next time, the meal will be my treat."

"If there is a next time," she reproachfully said. "And such a thing is contingent upon your good behavior."

"Something tells me you doubt my ability to act honorably."

She smiled. "You should listen to that voice because it's the only part of you that's completely honest."

"Oh, I can think of another area I'm honest in," he teased, his hand tracing circles on her back.

"Well, may be if you're lucky, I'll allow you to prove the veracity of such a claim," she teased back, dropping him off at his door.

"Ah, hope for the tempted soul. Good night, Hera."

"Good night, Lord Loki."

Days later, Hera followed him into Valaskjalf. Dressed in a fur coat that covered her completely, she still shivered in the chill air. Bowing slightly, she greeted each of the deities that they passed before her eyes focused on Odin. The one eyed being watched her warily, noting the slightly proprietary way Loki leaned over her with some interest.

"You know why I am here, sire," she began, pausing when he silenced her with a look. Her look assessed him, deciding that she would obey him for the moment. With good grace, she waited for him to explain what was going on. But her eyes warned him that she was _not_ going to be silenced for long so he better get to the point.

"If you would join me in the side room, I wish to have a few words with you." He looked straight at Loki, "Alone."

"Why does everyone act as if they don't trust me?" he complained.

"Because they know you," she replied but she smiled at him before following Odin.

Once the door closed behind them, he sat down and gestured that she should do the same. With only a little shrug, she sat on the couch opposite him. "Lady Hera, I am in a difficult position. If I just release them, I lose my standing among my people and my Vanir allies. But I know that keeping them is no answer either. It hasn't been for a while."

"No," she agreed. "It would hardly do for you to keep your allies captive and expect us to agree to continue to help you. I'm here to see how we can salvage this situation – and save your face. But I need to ask, how common is the knowledge of your prisoners? Do the Vanir really know?"

"There are those in my confidence who know for sure but the rest only suspect. They have not been able to penetrate the shield that both traps and keeps the brothers here."

"With the exception of Lord Loki, how trustworthy are they?"

"I trust them implicitly. Frigga may sometimes give me trouble but she is on my side. As for my son Baldur, he is so good, I can hardly believe that he is mine," he paused. "Thor is still an infant in understanding and reason. As such is the case with him, I would never take him into my confidence. As for Loki, I know what others say of him. Yes, he is sometimes a troublemaker – but it is always with the best of intents. Intentions that are always for the best and yet sometimes have unsavory results. As a result he has often born the brunt of that.

"Because of this and his willingness to make up for his harm, I trust him as I do the others. They are the only other gods who know for sure. The others are my animal councilors."

Nodding, "And what have they to say upon the matter?"

"They disapprove though Frigga can see where I am coming from. Walk with me among my mortals, Lady Hera."

Rising, she walked at his side and saw these mortals, still bearing the marks of the trees from which they were created from. Everything about them was stiff, bleak, and brittle. Snow fell from the sky, weighing down the branches of the trees, chilling the atmosphere. The fire in the midst of the cave did little to provide warmth, even light for them to see by.

"Have they no dwelling places?" she asked, eyes upon a mother holding a tiny baby close to her.

"The caves – when they can keep the wolves and the bears out. But they have little care for anything save for finding their food and acquiring fuel for the fire," He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, causing it to stand up on its ends. "I do what I can but it does very little good in the long run. They have no feelings, no desires to have anything more than this."

"They are not like Prometheus' creations," she agreed. "Before you arranged for their…special accommodations., did you show him this?"

Shaking his head, "I have not sought to do so. In our world, only through sacrifice and struggle is anything ever gained."

"And sacrificing your pride was not enough?"

"Pride can be regained," he said.

"Yet, you worry about losing face."

Odin could see what she was getting at. "It is not the same, Lady Hera. My position is tenuous at best among the Vanir especially after they felt that I had tricked them by offering Hoenir and Mimir to them in a hostage exchange. We received Freyja and Freyr with the occasional appearances by their father, Njörd. It is only because I can keep the giants at bay that stops them from overthrowing me."

"Should it become known that you could not hold on in the face of another threat even though it comes from the source of equal power, that balance could shift away from you. They may even become allied with the giants against you." Rubbing her arms, she sighed. "It's a terrible knot you've tied about yourself – but not an insurmountable one. I just need one more piece to solve this puzzle. Lord Prometheus."

"This way," he took her arm and led her down another path. There weren't any people over here and Hera felt chills run down her spine. Before them as they turned the corner was the great tree Yggdrasil. Winding its way around its roots, was a creature of some kind. They were too far up for her to see what it was but Odin didn't seem concerned by its presence, though it was eating away at the roots. "We are quite safe."

But he kept a wary eye on Nidhogg, one could never tell what he would do.

"Good to hear it," she replied, ignoring her fear. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights. It would be ridiculous to feel such emotions since she worked and lived on the heights of Olympus. Travelling about the higher atmosphere was something that she'd learned to do when young. But she'd never been so exposed to its openness before.

As a daughter of water, she was used to being held up by something she could see and feel.

Extending his hand, he held hers and they made their way to Prometheus. In the distance, she could just make out Epimetheus. The dratted man actually looked like he was enjoying the accommodations. Which, since he was a man who loved his extremes, he probably was.

"Lady Hera," Prometheus addressed her, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Refraining from rolling her eyes, she quietly said, "Rescuing you, what else?"

"In the company of my jailer?" his comment was sarcastically quiet. "I feel ever so much safer."

"I thought you would," she sweetly smiled, stifling her laugh. "Now, stop being an idiot and help us plan the best way to help us all out of this mess."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you are not the creative genius I believed you to be, merely another pretender," she retorted. "And I shall leave you hanging here. I'm sure I can convince your father that you are truly guilty of some crime that would warrant this punishment."

They stared at each other and she neither flinched nor backed off. In the end, it was he who gave in. The drat blasted woman was being serious, she would do exactly as she said. "All right," he sighed much to Odin's shock. "What's really going on?"

654321

Hera relaxed in the sun, glad to feel the warmth on her skin again. In all her life, she had ever thought that such a coldness could exist. Even in the depths of her father's oceans, that cold did not exist.

"Are you determined to taunt me, sweet lady?" an exasperated Loki asked, kneeling down beside her. "Because you are doing an excellent job of driving me crazy."

A lazy smile crossed her face and she opened one eye to study him. He did look dreadfully tied up in knots. Though she thought it was rather unfair of him to blame _her_ for that condition. She was, after all, enjoying the privacy in her own backyard. "Considering this is my home and I didn't invite you to visit today, I'd say the accusation is out of line. Any torment you feel is completely your fault."

He chuckled darkly, admitting that she had a point. "It's a wonder no one has snatched you up and taken you far away from this life."

"And they say you're smart. What makes you think no man has tried and I haven't properly disposed of the fool?" she asked, pushing up. "What can I do for you?"

"You delight in teasing men," he surmised. "I always wondered how you managed to stay ahead of us males."

"It helps that most men are clueless when it comes to the feminine mind," she agreed. Why should she deny it? "Really, Lord Loki, you have often taken female form, so you are aware of such things. What are you really doing here? Our business has successfully concluded to the satisfaction of all involved parties."

"Not all our business," he said, smirking at her puzzled expression, watching as comprehension filled it.

"I believe I said might, Lord Loki, not that I would."

"So improv with me, Hera," he invited. "You know you want to."

"Whether I want to or not is beside the point," she replied. Kneeling before him, she studied the darkened eyes. Saw the hunger and the affection he couldn't quite hide behind a passion – affection for her, something that she knew was genuine and returned with equal measure. "Still, I do owe you something for dealing with all of this convoluted mess for the past few months."

Anticipation danced along his nerves. "And what are you suggesting? Another dinner?"

"More like an afternoon snack, Loki – you chose the reasonable after meal treat," she whispered.

"Let's go straight to the treat," he said, grasping her shoulders and pulling her to him. After so long of her teasing him, she was finally giving him a chance to up their dance. As fun as the flirtation was, he was sure that their uniting would make things even better. Because completion of one dance didn't always mean the end of the dance entirely and he knew that she agreed.

"And what makes you think that is an acceptable plan?" she asked, fingering his hair. Though far from the silk she was used to, it's coarseness was pleasing to her senses. Rough and alive, awakening the nerves in the tips of her fingers, she liked the way it felt.

A slow smile crossed his face. "Have you forgotten, Hera - I'm a bad boy. I don't think about acceptable, I just do what I want."

"I suppose that would be me," she replied, eyes wide with false innocence.

"There's nothing to suppose, Hera. Nothing at all," It was the last thing he said before he kissed her.

Several delicious and heady moments later, she pushed him away reluctantly. "You'd best go – my parents are coming for dinner," she said once her breathing was back under her control.

"Are you ashamed of your beau?" Loki asked, finally putting the word to the strange courtship they'd been having. His eyes were deeply hurt.

"Is that what you are?" she asked, startled to hear him refer to himself in such a way.

"I'd like to think so. We could be terrific," he pointed out. "My cunning, your brains…we'd shape worlds."

"Or destroy them with our egos," she darkly retorted.

"At least we'd go down in a blaze of glory."

"We'd go down in a blaze all right. But glory is hardly the world I'd use," she dryly agreed.

"You're such a cynic, Hera."

Disengaging herself form his embrace with some difficulty, she winked. "And you can't deny that you're one yourself." Picking up her towel, she shook it out, hanging it up on a line.

Laughing, he rose and spun her around. "Just remember one thing about this cynical bad boy – I always get what I want."

Quivering, she controlled herself with effort. "Or only get what the woman wants you to receive while keeping the best parts locked away from you."

Dipping her, he smirked. "Or they only think they do."

"You know a woman's mind better than that, Loki," she taunted him. The spray of water showering over them parted the heated kiss. Looking over, she saw her parents. _There were worse ways to introduce him_, she thought.

"Is this the infamous Lord Loki we've been hearing so much about?"

Ignoring the blush, she smiled – though it was uncertain. She had no idea what her parents had heard about him. If it was anything Hermes said, she was pretty sure that it would be unbiased. The two of them got along well, which was something of a relief for they had similar duties. If it was Zeus or Métis, she knew that nothing they were told would do him any credit. "Yes, father. Greetings, mother."

Once the introductions were out of the way, she gestured to the table between the olive tree and the pomegranate sapling that she'd received from Ishtar as thanks for getting Zeus to back off his seduction attempt. Not that Hera actually felt the goddess needed the help but it was a nice gift anyway. "I'll bring out the food."

"Why don't I give you a hand?" he offered but was already at the door. He didn't like the considering way Tethys was studying him. It was like she was reading everything about him, judging what she'd heard and what she had observed – and didn't cared for what she found. He wasn't sure what to make of her himself. She looked more like Métis than Hera. Oceanus only had her eyes, so he wondered where Hera's looks had come from. While he knew it was possible for children to bear more of a resemblance to their grandparents, he couldn't understand why such would be the case in this situation.

Hera hugged her parents and watched as they sank below the waves and disappeared down the conduit to the sea. "Mother wasn't impressed but father is willing to give you a chance. Of course, he gave Zeus that same consideration and look where it got Métis."

Loki heard the bitterness in her voice and was startled. From his observations, he knew that she did not desire Zeus. More to the point, she treated him like he was an annoying, pesky younger brother. The fact that the man in question felt otherwise did not occur to her. So, what was with that tone? He knew he'd get no answers if he asked, so he shrugged it off for the moment.

"Married to the First Prince?" He used the term he was more familiar with, the one denoting the child who was heir to the main throne of the kingdom. Thor, even though he was younger than Baldur, Hermod, Tyr and Bragi, held that title.

"After two heartbreaks because of his behavior," she agreed. "So, before we continue this relationship, I have one ground rule – don't lie to me. I don't want to hear of your affairs or flirtations. If you wander, I want to know about it. If I stray, I'll show you that same consideration. Because I think you and I are in agreement here, this isn't a one time deal. Are we agreed?"

An eyebrow rose, "You've really put some thought into this, haven't you?"

"I have no intention of being cuckolded – or becoming a shrew. If this is open on your end, you have to give me the same right."

"You think me incapable of monogamy? Or is it a proviso for you?"

"Both of us," she replied, turning to face him. "I'm not moving and you can't live here for there would be nothing for you to do. A long distance relationship is rather difficult to maintain and be kept healthy, making it exclusive would be cruel and unreasonable. I don't think that is something either of us wishes.

"Besides, I heard talk of a possible wedding – you to the Lady Sigyn," she added. "I refuse to be a mistress or guiltily pleasure before you unite in wedlock."

"At least there'll be pleasure."

"I figure a bad boy has to be good for something."

Loki took that as a challenge. Though he did murmur _agreed_ to her condition, he didn't warn her, just pulled her into his arms. Hours later, she rested and she lay there, studying him. In all honesty, she couldn't say why she'd allowed him to take them to the next level.

They'd been dancing around for years. In the beginning, she had resisted because of his marriage to Angrboda, one that had come to an honest end. It was at that point that his flirting had taken on a more focused tone. But she had still been in control, she probably could've kept them going for a long time. But she didn't want to any longer because, in all honesty, she was lonely. And, since she was forcing herself to be honest, envious of her friends, even Hekate had found another lover.

Rising with reluctance, she pulled out a night robe and put it on, standing at the window. Contemplating the night sky, she wondered if she even knew what she was doing. Did she have the kind of personality to be in this kind of 'no promises' relationship? She wasn't Métis. If ever she'd thought of herself in a relationship, it had been exclusive, for eternity. Could she be with him and set him free at the same time?

Would she even want to now that she had felt the reality of someone who knew how to please a woman and be pleased at the same time?

Feeling his arms surround her, his husky voice tickled her ear. "Was I that bad?"

It seemed she would have to try for there was a possessiveness in his voice. "I think you know exactly how you were," she replied, stepping away. Turning around, she slipped out of the robe. "So why don't I show you how I really am?"

The next morning, she woke up at her usual time, his arm holding her tightly. "Loki," she whispered tauntingly. "It's time for breakfast."

"Not unless it's you," he murmured, arm tightening as a hand reached out and snapped, shutting the drapes against the day's brightening rays.

"You're lucky that I don't work today," she laughingly said. "But if we plan to stay in bed all day, we need more to survive on than each other – no matter what Eros believes."

"Later, Hera," he pleaded. "I'm still trying to recover."

"Oh, I could help you with that," she offered, trailing her hand up his and then down his chest. "If you want me to."

He groaned. "This is revenge for waking you up last night."

"Yup," she agreed, leaning up to nibble his lips. "Are you to exhausted to get anything up?"

"I'm finding that my powers are awakening under your tender care, Hera," he said, flipping her over to lie on top of him. "Don't let me stop you."

Laughing, "You stay that as if you had a choice here, Loki."

"At least allow me some illusion of control," he pleased.

"Not a chance," she smirked. The bell rang and she pulled back, glaring. "I don't believe this."

"You could ignore it," he suggested, hoping she would.

"Oh, I wish – but that's his little lordship. The last time I did so, he broke into my house to make sure I was still alive." Rising, she pulled on a robe and walked out, hearing Loki stand up as well. It was to be hoped that this visit would be concluded soon. On her days off, she didn't want to think or even hear about Zeus unless it was a family gathering – and not even then was she entirely thrilled about it. "The Gigantes are still a threat after all – and Porphyrion has made some comments about me that I neither appreciate or nor will I tolerate. Personally, I hope he comes after me. I'll rip the skin off of his back myself should he try anything."

There was a rather bloodthirsty smile on her face that sent shivers down Loki's spine. Odin's beard but he hoped to never make an enemy of this woman.

The bell rang again, that same sharp and long note he somehow seemed to find. "I'm coming," she called out. Fingers combed through her hair, trying to bring it into something approaching order.

"Here," Loki handed her a hair tie.

"Thanks," she accepted it with a smile. Her look then became teasingly suspicious. "This isn't your way of trying to spy with honor, is it?"

He laughed. "I'd like to think I'm more subtle than that, sweet Hera."

Snickering, she opened the door. "There's nothing subtle about you, Loki. If something goes wrong, nine out of ten times, it's your fault."

"Such confidence you have in me," he sighed in mock despair. "Greetings, Lord Zeus." And though he sounded cheerful, a part of him shivered at the thunderous look he was getting. Odin's beard, could the man _not_ be more obvious?

"Is something wrong?" Hera asked, misinterpreting his look entirely. "Its not…Métis, is it?" For the past few days, her sister had been unwell. At first, they had been hoping that she was pregnant. But when the shakiness and nausea had not improved, even a little bit, they feared something else was involved. The situation puzzled even Prometheus and in a gesture of contrition, Odin had sent their goddess of medicine to help.

Eira had been helpful, wise, taught both Apollo and Prometheus things they had never heard of, - and joined the long list of women who had fallen into Zeus' bed.

Zeus wasn't sure how to answer that. The problem was Hera herself. With her hair not quite tamed in the ponytail she'd affected and her eyes half-opened, face full of the pleasure of a wondrous night of discovery, she looked well loved. And he wanted to throw her up against a wall and take her. Take her in such a way that past lovers and experiences were blown out of her mind, obliterated forever, leaving only him in their wake.

"As far as I know, she's fine. But it's been a bad night and things don't look so good. Do you know anything about the Olmecs?"

"A few things – but it's our day off, sire. Go home to Métis. I shall gather data tomorrow. You can't work at half-power anyway," she pointed out. "And I know for sure that I couldn't concentrate without knowing for sure that my sister was being taken care of. The nymphs are not you, sire. By her side is where you belong when you have the time," she added, almost reading his mind.

It was a clear dismissal. One he was quite comfortable in ignoring. "Might I have a word with you, Hera?" he asked. "Alone – and as your brother-in-law?"

"Would you say that I am a sane woman?" she asked. At his nod, she asked, "Then why would I want to be alone with you outside of the office?"

"I'm asking as family."

"Didn't stop you from bedding Aunt Themis. Still, if it will get you to leave and spend time with Métis, then I shall do so." She sighed. "Loki, please stay here."

"I'll start breakfast," he offered, admiring her as she walked away.

Stopping, she faced him. "Please, don't blow up my kitchen." As he was a god of fire, it was possible.

Loki laughed, "Just have a little faith in me."

"I do – that's why I didn't say my house," she sweetly replied.

Zeus waited by the oak tree, not quite tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't trust him, Hera."

Crossing her arms, she sternly stared at him until he looked away. "Then it's a good thing you aren't dating him."

"But you are," he pointed out. "I worry about what he'll do to you."

"I'm a big girl, Zeus. Though you seem to doubt it, I can take care of myself." She expelled a sharp breath, trying to let go of her anger about this. What she did in her personal life was no business of his so long as it didn't conflict with business. And she, unlike him, knew how to keep the two separated. "As one of your experience knows, one doesn't have to feel any emotional attachment to one's partner beyond the necessary attraction."

"Hera, you aren't the kind to do that," he softly pointed out.

"I'll have to learn to be," she replied, looking over his shoulder to the horizon.

Stepping closer, he touched her shoulder. "You shouldn't settle, Hera."

"Who says I'm settling?" she snapped, moving away from him. That strange fire was dancing along her nerves from where his touch had been. "Perhaps it is _**Loki**_ who is settling for me. He knows where I stand, to whom I've tied my loyalty to.

"You needn't worry that I'll quit my job for some guy," she finished. "I think that concluded our business for the day. Good bye."

654321

Hekate showed up at Hera's door that afternoon and knocked. When the door opened, she was rather surprised by the man who stood there, an amused smile on his face. A whistle escaped her, "Where have you been hiding all my life?"

"In Hera's bedchambers," he replied, admiring her in turn. "And you must be the infamous Hekate. I am Loki."

"As tasteless as this sounds, do they have any more like you up North? I may have to plan a visit," she said.

"I'm afraid that I'm one of a kind," he replied completely unapologetic.

"Pity," she shrugged. Pushing past him, "Hera, I need to talk to you."

Toweling her hair dry, she walked out in an old robe. "Shower's all yours, Loki."

"Thanks." After dropping a kiss on her cheek, he walked past her and wondered if he'd ever get used to the marvelous mind of Prometheus. And if he could convince her to share shower space next time. Though he knew that it wouldn't be easy or practical to get fully physical, he knew that there were a few things they could do to get in the mood.

"So?"

"Don't have a needle and thread."

Hekate rolled her eyes, knowing she should've expected that. "Well?"

"Out back," she replied with a straight face. Of course she was well aware of what it was that her friend wanted to know. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease her about it.

"Hera, stop fooling around. What's he like?"

"I couldn't resist." She laughed, reading the exasperated look on her face easily. It wasn't hard. Hekate knew her well and she knew that Hera wasn't one to let just anyone into her bed. So, when she did, Hekate wanted to know everything – not just the salacious things. "Loki is amazingly proficient as a lover."

"Cute, but I don't want a dry, looks good on paper answer. I want all the details about his bed skills – his personality and the things you talk about can wait. I've heard that the Norse are quite cold."

A melodious laugh escaped her. "You shouldn't listen to such tales. The men and women are anything but frigid. I'm passionless compared to Freyja. She rivals you in both experience and reputation."

"Blaspheme!" Hekate exclaimed, only half joking. If she'd been anyone else, she'd have been jealous. But because she liked her reputation and loved to learn new things, she was never truly envious of another's skill. Envy always wasted time better spent on broadening ones horizons and she'd spent several centuries doing just that. "I'll have to meet this goddess."

"And what? Compare note notes?"

"Practice my technique," she replied. "If she is that good, I need to learn a few new tricks. And you need to stop stalling, what was it like?"

Hera sat down and idly rubbed her neck, revealing a series of love bites as she wondered how to answer that question while retaining her dignity. And privacy. She wasn't one to air her personal affairs. "No jokes and no gossip, right, Heka?" she asked. "While a little is understandable because of our mutual characters, that part is off limits. Completely."

Since she knew there was no other way to get what wanted – and she wouldn't have talked about it anyway – she agreed.

"You know how you feel after eating 'Tia's death by chocolate feast?" she asked, her eyes straying towards her bedroom. For a moment, it felt as though fingers were trailing down her spine and she shifted slightly. If he was trying to get her hot and bothered while she was having this interview, she'd kill him.

Several times.

"Yes," she agreed. She almost demanded that Hera stop playing around with her but there was something in her eyes that spoke of honesty, that said that this was really the only way that she could describe the events of the night before.

A wickedly satisfied smile crossed her face as she looked back at her, "Better than that."

"You're kidding me," she said.

"I kid not," she avowed.

"Then why haven't you kicked me out and jumped that delicious piece of manhood?"

Hera's eyes rolled. "Because I refuse to live on sex alone."

"I think you're being a fool but," she shrugged, letting the sentence drop.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, Kandrios and I broke up. So, I was going to ask if you want to go shopping. But," her eyes twinkled mischievously, "I can see that you have something better to do. Oh, I mean that you have better way to spend the day. I'll go bother Demeter. Perhaps I can convince her let to let poor Persephone grow-up."

"Good luck with that," she replied with a wince. Demeter's stubbornness upon her daughter's age had been giving them all a few head-aches. It was one of the few times she felt truly sorry for Zeus for having to deal with all of this. The knock on the door surprised her. "Be right back."

"Odin," she greeted, wishing suddenly that she was something a little less revealing as she saw his eyes devouring her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Hekate had heard the faint tremor in her voice and joined her at the door. While this man was no Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, he was no slouch in the looks department. Although, she wasn't sure she liked the full beard. It looked rather itchy. Still, she wasn't about to turn away a new experience just because it looked painful. One could always find pleasure in pain if one knew how. "I think you need to stop holding out on me, Hera."

"What? She asked, relieved to have to the other woman there.

"How about this, you care of Loki and leave this bad boy to me? Excellent," she went on and dragged Odin away before either could object.

Not that Hera would. With one exception, she didn't think any man had ever looked at her like that. It was not an experience she knew quite how to deal with – especially when there had been no build up to it. Closing the door, she rested her head against it and exhaled.

"Everything all right?" Loki asked, towel around his waist. "I thought I heard Odin's familiar knock.""

"You did – he's been absconded by Hekate," she replied. Pushing up, she faced him. "And I think he was trying to eat me."

His eyes widened and he joked, "Physically?"

"What?" she asked. When the meaning sank in, she rolled her eyes, "Funny, Loki, with his eyes."

"Can't say I blame him," he replied, his eyes heating as he looked at her. "You look delicious."

Looking down at her bathrobe, "In this?"

"It's not what you're wearing, Hera," his voice lowered to a practical growl. Approaching her, his arms trapped her against the door, "It's how."

"Ah, I'm not sure I'm following you , Loki." There was a definite tease in her voice. Gentle fingers traced invisible lines on his chest. "Perhaps you could elaborate it for me."

"It would be a please," he promised, picking her up and keeping her pinned to the door. "Right here and right now."

She gasped, wondering just what she what set free.


End file.
